Safe Haven
by CaptainQuackin
Summary: In the midst of The Tragedy the symbol of Hope world wide has fallen. The Future Foundation HQ has been overrun with despair, soon shutting down and ceasing to function. A mastermind decided that it would be fun to use the Shattered Hope to forge more Despair. In this destroyed Safe Haven, will it bring the Downfall of the world? (SYOC CLOSED)(16 Students Remaining, 1 Student Dead)
1. Meeting the cast Part 1 (Prologue)

**A/N: Sorry to those of you that sent in a character that wasn't accepted. I received at least 20 different character submissions, but there were only 16 slots. I'll let everyone know that there were no bad characters I just picked the ones that I believed would fit into the story the best. Now before I start this if you have any feedback at all on how I can make my writing better I would appreciate it greatly. Here is a list with all of the characters that have been accepted**

Males

1 Ultimate Candy Maker - Takeru Honda (Might be replaced)

2 Ultimate Comic Book Collector - Chiko Fugoya

3 Ultimate Espionage - Kuno Okura

4 Ultimate Reporter - Kanzaki Kanesaka

5 Ultimate Cowboy - Art Connors

6 Ultimate Voice Actor - Hikaru Adachi

7 Ultimate DJ - Arata Takahashi

8 Ultimate Psychiatrist - Rikuto Kazuo

Females

1 Ultimate Barista - Juniper Everett

2 Ultimate Police Officer - Yuki Kawaguchi

3 Ultimate Fencer - Masashi Hayabusa

4 Ultimate Veterinary - Namira Wolfe

5 Ultimate Jewelry Maker - Rudy Jemston

6 Ultimate Sketcher - Haru Kiyoi

7 Ultimate Baker - Minako Aki

Gender Fluid

1 Ultimate Rock Climber- Yamako "Yama" Wakamatsu

* * *

Where...am I?

For that matter, what's going on…?

I don't remember...wait, who's that?

"-I don't know what else to do! She's the last person lying around unconscious, and she's been out for several hours."

Voices faded in around me as I slowly regained consciousness. My eyes cracked open, revealing a pair of faces standing in my line of sight - one male, one female. They were talking in hushed tones, until one of them - the female - pointed directly at me.

Probably noticing that I had opened my eyes, the man offered his hand down to me. I accepted graciously, and he helped me up. "Thank God, we were starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up."

As I began to regain my composure I looked around the room. It looked much like a laundry room, but before I could go into the specifics, the girl tugged my shoulder and grinned, "I guess you're a student like us, right? May I ask what your name and talent is, ma'am?"

Finally steadying myself, I threw my hand up in a peace sign and smiled. "Well, if you must know, my name is Juniper Everett, and I'm the Ultimate Barista. It's good to make your acquaintances!"

**Juniper Everett - Ultimate Barista**

**Juniper is a small girl, that stands at a height of 5'4, and weighs a total of 110 pounds. She is wearing a white apron with a picture of a cup of coffee on it, over a dark green t-shirt; a smiling muffin pin is attached to her apron. Her hair is light brown and it goes down to her mid-back, curling back up slightly. One stray strand refuses to go down and sticks up at angle. Lastly her eyes are a mixture of blue and green.**

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ms. Everett, and before you ask, my name is Rikuto Kazuo, and I'm the Ultimate Psychiatrist." The man bowed slightly, with a smile etched on his face. "And this cute little darling to my left is Minako Aki. She's the-"

The girl hit Rikuto lightly, as though she were angry, but not undoubtedly so. "I don't need you to introduce me! I can do it myself!"

She turned to me, smiled happily, and held her hand out to shake mine. "Well, you already know my name, but I don't care! My name is Minako Aki, and I'm the Ultimate Baker!"

**Rikuto Kazuo – Ultimate Psychiatrist**

**Rikuto is a tall man that stands at a height of 6'0, and weighs a total of 175 pounds. He is a rather muscular guy...One would probably describe him as mountainous, in fact. He would look really intimidating, if he wasn't smiling warmly as he was now. He has a messy mop of silver hair, that is bunched up on top of his head. He wears a black leather jacket that is too big for him with a bright green shirt underneath, with a pair of black sunglasses hiding cerulean colored eyes, brown dusty cargo shorts, and red tennis shoes.**

**Minako Aki – Ultimate Baker**

**Minako stands at a height of 4'8 and weighs a total of 140 pounds. She is rather chubby, but not extremely fat. Her hair is a light brown, and it goes down her shoulders and curls back up slightly. She wears a white apron with a pink cupcake on it, black tennis shoes, a pair of white shorts, a black shirt, and a baker's hat. She appears to be of mixed race, and has piercing light green eyes. A pink cake pin can be seen tagged to her apron.**

"Um…Well, now, that I know the two of you, would you like to explain what's going on? My memory is fuzzy, and I don't have much of an idea what's going on."

Rikuto scratched his head, and looked around the room nervously. "To be honest, Miss Everett, I have absolutely no clue either, but I can tell you all that we know right now."

Rikuto opened his mouth to speak further, but Minako cut him off before he could get a word across.

"Don't worry, Rikky I got this!" she laughed, before continuing, "Rikky and I aren't the only people here, along with you, Junie. In fact, there are thirteen more where we came from! Still, from what I can tell, all of us woke up in this building with no recollection as to how we got here."

With a flourish, she bowed, "Aaaaand that about sums up what's going on around here!"

Rikuto sighed, and puts his hand over his face. "You forgot to mention that everyone else here is from Hope's Peak, and are all Ultimates - just like us."

So the rest of my classmates are in the other parts of the building, then. I looked at the two of them and remained silent as my mind played with the possibilities. Who would I meet?

"Well, then, can one or both of you help me find my way around? I'm hopeless when it comes to navigation - I'd probably lose myself in a building like this." I pleaded.

Rikuto shook his head lightly. "I promised someone else that I would talk to them after I checked up on you, so I'm afraid I can't help you, Miss Everett."

Minako jumped excitedly. "But I can! I'll help you find your way around this big old building, or my talent isn't Baking!"

Without warning, Minako literally dragged me out of the laundry room, and on my way to meet the rest of the students.

**A/N: So I apologize if this chapter isn't amazing, but I'm still getting back into the groove of writing. On a side note I would like for some help on writing this story, so I would like to hire some co-writers. If you want to help me write this story please send me a Pm, and I'll give you further information. I am looking for at most 2 co-writers, so I can have some help improving the story and making it more fun to read. Until next time buh-bye!**


	2. Meeting the cast Part 2 (Prologue)

_A/N: I don't really have much to say for the start of this chapter, but there is one thing. One of the two spaces I have for co-writers is taken up. If anyone wants to take up the final spot go ahead and pm about it, and I will explain in further detail. _

Minako dragged me through the building as she babbled about how much she liked the rest of the students, but I was too busy listening to my stomach growl to care about what she was saying.

"Hey, Minako, is there a place we can get some food around here? My stomach is complaining from the lack of food."

Minako stops for a second and turns around. "Sure there is! I'm pretty sure that there are people already there, so we can kill two birds with one stone!"

And off we go in another direction, to presumably where the kitchen or dining room is.

"Also, Junie, you can call me Aki. Everyone else has already taken to doing that." She calls back, pulling us through into what appears to be a cafeteria.

**Cafeteria**

_The room is filled with long tables, with metal chairs under them. On the other end of the room is a door with a sign that says 'Kitchen'. Presumably, it leads to where you think it leads to._

Sitting at one of the tables are two more people: one male, one female. Aki quickly pulls me over to them.

"-that's when BOOM. The entire building explodes, and-" The boy rambles on and on. The girl looks over at us desperately, as if to say: 'Please put me out of my misery.'

Deciding to help the poor girl out, I try to gain his attention, "Hey. Would you happen to kno-"

"And that wasn't even the best part of the comic! There was this one sc-"

...But to no avail.

_This guy sure loves his comic books. _"Hey! Would you please introduce yourself? I'm trying to meet my classmates, and it seems like you might be one of them!"

The guy slows down his babbling for a second. "Can do! My name is Chiko Fugoya and I'm the Ultimate Comic Book Collector!"

**Chiko Fugoya - Ultimate Comic Book Collector**

**Chiko stands at a height of 5'3 and weighs a total of 118 pounds. His strawberry-blond hair reaches to just above his shoulders. His face is covered in freckles, and his eyes are turquoise and round in shape. He wears a bright neon jacket that covers up his hands, faded jeans with the ends tucked into a bright, multi-colored converse, a t-shirt with Batman's symbol on the front, and big red-framed glasses.**

"And as I was saying this one scene a helicopter explod-" _Oh God someone make him stop._

"Hey Chiko… Junie here is really hungry. Can you come and help me fix her up some food?" Aki grabs hold of his arm, and drags him through the door into the kitchen.

_You'll be missed, Aki…. You were a brave soldier. _"Sooo…. Now that Aki has dragged Chiko away, can you please introduce yourself?"

If I were to use one word to describe the girl right now it would be 'ecstatic'. "Sure. Anything for the girl who just saved me from a few hours of lectures about comic books. My name is Yuki Kawaguchi, and I'm the Ultimate Police Officer."

**Yuki Kawaguchi - Ultimate Police Officer**

**Yuki stands at a height of 4'11 and weighs a total of 100 pounds even. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail, with a small fringe hanging in front of her bright blue eyes. The best way to describe her facial features is baby-like. She is wearing a navy-blue dress shirt, with a button up black vest over it, a navy-blue pleated skirt, black knee high socks and combat boots.**

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I think you should probably get out of here before Chiko gets back." A look of urgency sweeps over her face as she stands up and swiftly walks out the door.

Just as the door out closes, the door to the kitchen opens, as Aki and Chiko walk out with a ham sandwich on a plate. Before either of them can say a word I walk up, grab the sandwich, grab hold of Aki's arm, and say goodbye as I drag her out of the room.

"Thank you for making me food, but I need to go meet the other students so I can't stay here. I'm sorry, I'll come speak to you later to make it up!"

I take a bite of my sandwich. "So, Aki. Where we going next? You said there were some other people you wanted to introduce me to."

Aki's eyes light up as she grabs my arm, and begins to drag me in yet another direction. "You'll like these people! They're very interesting."

She pushes open another set of doors and leads me inside, while I finish off the sandwich.

**Reception Area**

_The room looks like a normal reception area, complete with three leather couches, a fireplace, a reception desk, metal doors leading outside, and...barred windows._

As I looked around the room, I noticed that there were three people present in said room. One male was standing off to the side, leaning against a wall, looking at the fireplace. The other two, one male, one female, were sitting on one of the couches, talking.

Walking over to the two on the couch, I catch bits and pieces of their conversation. "-you sure? I'm pretty sure I can help if you want."

The girl shakes her head, and shrinks back slightly. "No, no, no. I'm quite alright. I really don't need your help." The tone of her voice is one of hostility.

The guy immediately turns towards the two of us and whistles loudly. "Why, hello again, Aki! Might I know the lovely name of the damsel ya have with ya?"

The western accent in his voice is almost overpowering. I throw up a peace sign happily. "My name is Juniper Everett. I'm the Ultimate Barista."

The man chuckles as he takes off his hat. "Well, it's mighty fine to meetcha', missy. My name is Art Connors, and I'm the Ultimate Cowboy, while this doll here is Namira Wolfe, the Ultimate Veterinarian."

**Art Connors - Ultimate Cowboy**

**Art stands at a height of 5'5, and weighs a total of 145 pounds. He is surprisingly stout for his size. His hair is light brown and his eyes are blue. His skin is tanned from being out in the sun. He wears a brown poncho with white patterns on top. Underneath that he wears a white dress shirt. For bottoms, he wears blue denim jeans that are folded up at the bottom. He wears leather cowboy boots with spurs. To finish it off, he wears a brown cowboy hat**. 

**Namira Wolfe - Ultimate Veterinarian**

**Namira stands at a height of 5'7, and weighs a total of 110 pounds. Her hazel eyes are covered by her shoulder-length golden-brown hair, that is in a slightly wavy ponytail. Her bangs are held to the left by a silver owl hairclip. She wears a black-and-white cat motif sweater, which is a little too big on her, beige cargo pants, and black and white sneakers with pictures of pink rabbits and flowers imprinted on them. She also wears an oval copper locket.**

Namira looks over at us, and quickly stands up, before walking out of the room. Suddenly, a voice calls out from across the room. "From what I can see, she doesn't like anyone's presence, so don't take her hostile actions personally."

The three of us look over at the guy standing by himself. "I've already heard your names, and I bet you're wondering what mine is. Well, my name is Kuno Okura, and I'm the Ultimate Espionage!"

**Kuno Okura - Ultimate Espionage**

**Kuno stands at a height of 5'7, and weighs a total of 148 pounds. He has somewhat shaggy, chestnut-brown hair, with a fringe that covers his right eye, which is grey, and has a scar across it. His other eye is a sky blue. He wears a white dress shirt, with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, a red tie, black pants with suspenders, black dress shoes, and an open beige overcoat with a golden badge on it.**

Kuno smiles slightly and leans back against the wall, as the three of us continue to stare at him.

_Well… That was sorta creepy and interesting._

"Hey, Aki. If that's who you wanted to introduce me to, I believe I can find my way around the rest of this building."

And with a nod, I walk out the door back into the hallway.


	3. Meeting the cast part 3 (Prologue)

_A/N: Ok! Now that it's officially summer, I might start updating this story quite a bit more frequently!_ _Also still looking for a second co-writer. If anyone is up for the task feel free to send a pm, and I'll explain in further detail what to do to get the position._

* * *

_It probably would have been a good idea to stay with Aki. _I cursed mentally.

It hadn't taken me long to get lost after leaving her. I've been wandering the halls of this godforsaken building for what seemed like hours.

"Okay….. I swear I just passed that exact door a few minutes ago!"

**Dorm Rooms**

_A long hallway with 16 doors in it. There are 8 doors on the right wall and 8 on the left. Each door has a metal plaque with a name carved into it, and a small pixelated picture of the person that said door belongs to._

As soon as I was about to give up hope of finding the rest of the students, one of the doors opened, and a man stepped out into the hallway.

"HEY! Thank God! Another human being. I thought I was going to die in this hallway without finding out what's going on around here." I sighed in relief.

The man laughs as he walks up to me. "Well, lady, I hate to break it to ya, but navigating through this building is pretty straightforward. You'd have to be pretty dense to get lost in a place like this.

I twitched. "Hey! I take offense to that. It's not that I'm dense - I just suck with directions!"

_The nerve of this guy! Calling me stupid is something I will make him regret!_

"Sorry, but the truth is the truth, and before you start yelling at me again, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Arata Takahashi, and I'm the Ultimate DJ."

**Arata Takahashi- Ultimate DJ**

**Arata stands at a height of 5`11, and weighs a total of 158 pounds. He has a robust build, his hair color is blue, he has blue eyes, normal skin color and he appears to be fully Japanese. His clothing consists of a black shirt with a Monstercat symbol on it, with the addition of blue headphones, and he has black waistbands on each of his wrists. He also wears beige shorts and purple sports shoes.**

Sighing, I looked around the hallway awkwardly. "Umm...Is there any chance you could point me in the direction of more people? Like I said, I'm hopeless when it comes to navigation."

"Sure, I will, if you introduce yourself like any polite person would." He answers with a smug grin.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice. My name is Juniper Everett, and I'm the Ultimate Barista." I couldn't help but smile as I talked to him. He just radiates energy as if he were ready to party at any time.

Nodding happily, Arata pointed off towards a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. "You'll probably find some people over there. Last I checked, there were still 5 people hanging out inside."

"Ah, I see. I probably would have been lost in these hallways for another half-hour, so hey, Arata, thanks for your help!"

After exchanging said pleasantries with him, I jogged in the direction of the doors.

**Storage Room**

_Just past the double doors is what can only be described as a Storage Room. There are several shelves set up with items ranging from Lucky Charms to multi-purpose tools. The room is exceptionally large, with a few lights hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the surroundings._

"So, do you really shine bright like a diamond?"

"W-Wow! Yes, that's perfect!"

Walking into the room I had to do a double-take. It's not every day you hear two of the same voice speaking about different things at the same time.

"Heh. All in a day's work." Both copycat voices began to laugh.

Another person, I use person because I can't tell what gender they are, is practically swooning on the sidelines. "Do me! Do me!"

"...Did I come at a bad time, because I can leave if you want me to?" I called out jokingly.

What came next nearly had me on the floor, because my voice echoed back saying something completely different. "No, no, no! It's ok. Come and introduce yourself to us!"

Walking over to the new source of my own voice, I ran into a guy and two girls. I had assumed my mimic'd voice came from one of the duo, but I was even more shocked when it came out of _his _mouth. "So, who are you?"

"Umm…. I'm Juniper Everett and I'm the Ultimate Barista." I remember saying that with pride back when I was first accepted to Hope's Peak, but now the words didn't seem as impressive as I spoke to another Ultimate.

He switched back into a male voice for the first time I heard him. "Well, Juniper, it's nice to meet you. My name is Hikaru Adachi, the Ultimate Voice Actor."

"So, Barista. That's an unique talent, would you make some coffee for me later?" One of the people who I assumed was a girl asked abruptly.

"Um, I might consider it if you would introduce yourself first."

"My name is Masashi Hayabusa and I'm the Ultimate Fencer! Now, how about that coffee?"

**Hikaru Adachi - Ultimate Voice Actor**

**Hikaru appears to be around 5`7, and weighs about 130 pounds. He looks fairly normal for an average highschooler, and has curly shoulder-length hair. A few of his drooping bangs cover up the right side of his face, although I can tell from his left that he has blue eyes. His tan is offset by a small brush of acne around his nose, and his attire: a red, sleeveless hoodie over a green shirt, along with brown cargo pants, and monochrome shoes.**

**Masashi Hayabusa - Ultimate Fencer**

**Masashi stands at a height of 5'7 and weighs 122 pounds. Her platinum-blonde hair is styled in a quiff, and slightly covers her light blue eyes. Her facial features are soft, making her look somewhat androgynous. She is wearing a dark blue lounge suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, and a pair of black dress shoes.**

"Oh, and before you ask, I might be either gender. I like to keep people on their toes when it comes to guessing this."

Backing away slightly I nearly bump into the second girl- um, first confirmed girl, of the three assembled there. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. May I as- Why are you handing me jewelry?"

The girl was holding out a diamond encrusted necklace, as if she wanted me to take it. "Go ahead, and take it, it's a gift!"

Slowly grabbing the necklace, I couldn't help but wonder. "Not to be rude, but why?"

"Oh I just like to give out jewelry! My name is Rudy Jemston and I'm the Ultimate Jewelry Maker!"

**Rudy Jemston - Ultimate Jewelry Maker**

**Rudy stands at a height of 5'4 and weighs a total of 155 pounds. Her dark blue hair falls down to her shoulders, and slightly covers her amber eyes. She wears a white dress, white shoes, a white hat, a golden necklace, and an emerald ring. Her ivory skin appears as flawless as the gems she craft.**

"Is that something you do often? I'm pretty sure that it would be hard to finance that kind of thing." I asked politely.

She shakes her head softly. "Well I don't do it ALL the time, but it really isn't a problem because I make the jewelry myself. It might not look it, but most of it is just cubic zirconia. It may look and feel exactly like a diamond, but trust me when I say, it isn't."

"Most of it? What do you mean by that?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Well, if I gave away jewelry with real diamonds I'd be broke, but if they were complete fakes, they wouldn't be worth much. So I imbued them slightly with bits of diamonds. My jewelry looks and feels so real, that they would trick even the most accomplished of appraisers!"

Turning to Hikaru, I decided to address another of my curiosities. "So how exactly do you get your voice acting so accurate?"

"I don't reveal all my tricks, but I'll let you in on a secret. There is no trick to it, It's all in the manipulation of my voice."

_I've spent long enough here… Need to go meet the last of the students. _"Okay, see ya later!"

"Ciao!"

Leaving the storage room, I walked for a bit, before looking around, and realizing I was back to being hopelessly lost.

_Well. That's just perfect._


	4. Meeting the cast Part 4 (Prologue)

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I still needed one last character form. I should be updating this story much more often. On a different note there is a poll on my profile that lets you vote for who you want Juniper to Free Time with. Also from the next chapter on I'll start replying to any reviews. So feel free to ask me any questions in your reviews of the story._

* * *

"Hey, Ms. Everett, have you met all of our fellow classmates yet?" A familiar voice rang out from across the hallway.

I turned to address him. "Not really, I've been too busy getting lost in this maze of a building. What about you, Mr. Kazuo? How did your meeting with that person you promised to help go?"

Kazuo shakes his head and frowns. "I'm not allowed to tell, I swore on my honor as a psychiatrist. And before you try to change the subject...how did you get lost? This building is extremely easy to navigate."

"Sh-Shut up! Just tell me where I can go meet the rest of our classmates! Maybe one of them might know what's going on." I mutter, blushing a dark red.

"Here, then. Allow me to be a good Samaritan and lead you to your final destination. It won't take long, and I doubt we'll get lost with me leading the way!" He chuckles as he turns and opens the double doors behind him.

**Crew Quarters**

_The Crew Quarters is a large room with 16 beds lined neatly along the walls. In front of each bed is a locked chest, with a key attached to the top, for storing purposes. In the corner of the room, there is an area to relax. The area has a small T.V and several plush couches of various materials and designs, to relax on._

As I walked inside, I was greeted with a bear hug right off the bat. "Hello! It's nice to meet you. I assume you're one of our many classmates, so I'll introduce myself! My name is Takeru Honda, and I'm a Candy Maker!"

**Takeru Honda - Ultimate Candy Maker**

**Takeru stands at a height of 5'11, and weighs a total of 190 pounds. He has wispy golden-blond hair, pale skin and green eyes. He wears a fluffy brown and orange sweater that looks too big for him and hangs off his form, with an average build - if slightly to the more plump side. He also wears a pair of jeans, and chocolate brown boots with what appears to be woolen lining on the inside.**

"Ribs, getting...crushed!" I weakly yelped, before Takeru set me down with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry! I got carried away, you're pretty huggable!"

I straightened myself, popping my back into place with a loud 'crack!', before responding, "That's good to know, but please, a little warning next time would have been good."

"You gotcha! Ooh, Rikuto, hug!"

As the Psychiatrist gets caught up in one of his hugs ("Help!"), a voice rings out from across the room. "Jeez, Takeru, you can't just give everyone you meet one of those bonecrushing hugs!"

The man walks over to us as Takeru puts Rikuto down. "It's nice to meet you miss. My name is Kanazaki Kanesaka, and I'm the Ultimate Reporter!"

**Kanezaki Kanesaka - Ultimate Reporter**

**Kanezaki stands at a height of 5'7 and weighs a total of 110 pounds. He has short, shaggy blond hair and green eyes. He wears a long sleeve button-up shirt with a black tie under a tan vest, which has numerous pockets on it. He also wear a pair of brown slacks and a pair of black shoes. On top of his shaggy hair he is wearing a tan fedora.**

"The darling guy can't help it, and I can't blame him! He likes to hug people just like I do!" A girl who is laying on a bed calls out. At least...I think she's a girl?

"Oh, new gal on the scene, huh?" She lifts up a lazy hand. "Yo there, I'm Yamako Wakamatsu! But you can call me Yama, like mountain, y'know? It's kinda what I do - I'm the Ultimate Rock Climber!"

**Yamako 'Yama' Wakamatsu - Ultimate Rock Climber**

**Yamako stands at a height of 5'11 and weighs 135 pounds. She has extremely short, but choppily cut brown hair, with sun bleached-blonde streaks peppered throughout. She have two ear piercings clearly visible on her right ear. Yama is clearly Japanese, but has tanned skin, and almond shaped, dark green eyes, and a muscular physique. She is wearing green cargo shorts that goes down to her knees, a black tank top, an unbuttoned green cargo jacket, and black boots with red laces. A long necklace with an amulet and carvings of mountains can be seen dangling from her neck.**

Her hand drops back down slowly. "So new gal, what might your name b-"

Yama gets cut off by a loud screech from what I assume is the intercom of this place. "Alright, you maggots! I want you to report to the command center on the double! Any of you who fail to comply will be punished, and you _don_'_t_ want to know what punishment entails!"

_OH GOD NO… I hate these kind of people._

I look around awkwardly at the others. "Two questions. One, does this happen often, and two, where is the command center?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other clueless, until Rikuto speaks up. "To answer one of your questions, Ms. Everette, that does not happen often. And for your other one, I have no clue to where we are to go."

As we all get up to search for the so called 'Command Center', the double doors leading outside open, revealing yet another unfamiliar girl. "Um, why aren't you all moving? You heard the voice, you'll be punished if you don't show up!"

Looking at the girl, I decide to speak up. "Well, none of us seem to know where it is."

"Well I know where it is, so you might as well follow me, or something bad will happen to all of you!"

Everyone scrambled for the door rushing to make it to our destination. As we run, Rikuto smiles at the girl warmly. "Thank you. Might we get to know you better, miss…?"

"Kiyoi! Haru Kiyoi's my name. I'm the Ultimate Sketcher!"

**Haru Kiyoi - Ultimate Sketcher**

**Haru stands at a height of 5'10 and weighs 130 pounds. She has blonde hair that's in a ponytail on the right side of her head, and it flows down to her shoulder on her left side. Her bangs are highlighted black and covers her hazel eyes. A band-aid can be seen on the bridge of her nose. She wears a black and white schoolgirl outfit, a small necklace, a short black skirt with white tights underneath, grey high-tops, black and white striped bangles on her arm, and a bow replacing the tie on her uniform.**

We all remain silent as Haru leads us to a huge door that stretches up to the ceiling. On the very top of the door a label can be seen with the words 'Command Center' on it.

**Command Center**

**The room is filled with terminals and computers. There's a huge circular table with enough chairs to sit 40 people around it. At the very end of the room, there is a giant screen displaying a map of the world, with a small blinking dot in the center of Japan. Oddly enough, the room is empty, and there are no signs that anybody else has been here for a while except us.**

As we walked into the room, I noticed that everyone else had arrived here before us. They were all looking at one man that seemed to radiate authority.

Suddenly, his voice fills the entire room. "ALRIGHT! Now that everyone has arrived we can get this started! My name is Kuromu Giriken and I'm the ULTIMATE CADET! I will be your host as you stay here, live here, and DIE here!"

**Kuromu Giriken - Ultimate Cadet**

**Kuromu stands at a height of 6'2 and weighs 180 pounds. He always wears a uniform which is a very grayish blue. Various ribbons and medals are placed precisely on his uniform. His pants are also dark blue and he has a belt with a gold buckle on it. He has dress shoes on and they are extremely shiny. His hair is cut short to make sure it doesn't get on his uniform at all. **

A chorus of anger, confusion, and disbelief erupted from us all at once. I myself was having trouble comprehending the situation.

"QUIET! I'M STILL TALKING HERE! Now listen up! I will not tolerate any insubordination from you or you will be punished!"

We all quickly quieted down as he paced back and forth in front of us. "Since you all seem so opposed to living here the rest of your life, I'll give you two alternatives."

He holds up his hand with one finger pointing up. "ALTERNATIVE NUMBER ONE! You die here."

He puts another finger up and grins. "ALTERNATIVE NUMBER TWO! You commit murder and get away with it!"

My head began to swim as I tried to process this new information. I was barely aware of Minako fainting and Rikuto catching her to my right. I also vaguely heard the sound of Chiko stuttering somewhere behind me.

Kuromu's voice brought me back to reality. "TWO MORE THINGS BEFORE I LET YOU GO! Number one, if you haven't checked your pocket since you woke up you should now. You'll find a device that has almost everything you'll need to know about this place."

Fishing my hand into my pocket I pulled out the device, but before I could check it out, Kuromu spoke up again. "Number two, I won't be your only host here. The second person should have showed up by now, but they always seem to ruin my plans."

And before we could react to what he had just said what seemed to be a monochromatic bear fell jumped off the large monitor in the room and landed on Kuromu's head.

"**Oh, I'm bear-y sorry I'm late! But of course, what's a grrrrrreat host without being fashionably late, huh?"**

**Monokuma - Headmaster**

**Umm….. All I can say about the thing is that he stands at a height of 3'0. Half of the bear is pitch black and the other half is white. On the black side there is sharp teeth and an evil looking glowing red eye, and on the white side is normal teeth and a black dot as an eye. He's wearing nothing so it's easy to see his belly button. **

"**Oh look, the bastards from the next batch finally got here! You guys were keeping me waiting so long, it was un-bear-able! Upupupupupupupu!" **he sniggered.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Are you kidding me? A stuffed black and white bear is our second host?"

Kuromu nods, shaking the bear off of his head. "I would prefer it if you were to be on time. It kinda ruins the dramatic effect I was trying to set up."

"**Well, suck it up, major malfunction!"** Monokuma dusted off his front,** "I show up whenever I damn well please, you hear me?"**

He turned to us, before his smile twisted into a feral grin. **"And I am definitely not kidding you! I also happen to be the Headmaster of your little establishment, so what I say goes!"**

Everyone seemed to unfreeze at once as they all started asking questions at the same time.

"This can't be happening, why would you make us kill each other?"

"What exactly did you mean by get away with murder? Will there be an investigation or something?"

"What did you mean by 'Next batch of students' - does that mean we aren't the first?"

"**To answer your questions, in order, 'I don't know', 'I don't care', 'I don't give a damn', and lastly," **Monokuma spread out his paws, as sharp claws sprung forth from inside them. **"The next bastard to ask a stupid question will get the absolute honour of being the first idiot I execute this time around! Kuromu exists for all I care, why don't you ask him?!"**

Kuromu sends a quick glare at the bear before turning back to us. "I don't care about your questions. Just get on with this game. YOU ARE DISMISSED!" And with that, Kuromu quickly marches out of the room.

As Kuromu dismisses us, everyone sort of disperses and heads off to different areas. Finally looking at the device in my hand, I turn it on.

* * *

**Juniper Everette - Ultimate Barista**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 110 Pounds**

**Map, Student Profiles, Call Monokuma, Log, Personal Messages, **_Truth Bullets_

_What should I do now?_

* * *

**A/N: Ok now that was a monster of a chapter to write. I had problems left and right because I couldn't get some characters right, but I feel like I represented everyone's character correctly. (If I didn't send me a Pm, and I'll try to fix it next chapter). **

**Also there is now a poll on my profile that will allow you to vote on who you want Juniper to Freetime with. **

**Question of the Chapter: If you had to choose a favorite character from this series who would it be?**

**Chapter 1:**

**AnimesWorld:**_ Ok I don't even know where to start with your review, but all I have to say is wow! Lot's of these questions might be answered as the story goes on!_

**Chapter 2:**

**HeroinOfDarkness:**_ Why thank you I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter._

**Let'sTalkAboutMurder:**_ Thanks for the review dude! And as for your review on each of the characters I like the way you look at things._

_Oh! and as for sprite edits, if anyone would offer I might ask the to help in that aspect!_

**Chapter 3: **

**HeroinOfDarkness:**_ Why thank you, Juniper is my character. Also I'm happy that I was able to portray Kuno correctly!_

**Let'sTalkAboutMurder:**_ Again with long review, person you're awesome! I like the way you look at things!_

**Chapter 4: **

**Shouta Izukai:**_ I know right? I get lost all the time as well. I have no idea who Kaito kid is, but I'll roll with it. And shhh… it's a secret, but Judy gets her diamonds from the aether. Don't tell anyone!_

**FireDusk:**_ I'm glad you like the way I portrayed her! _

**Let'sTalkAboutMurder:**_ Yes Arata does indeed involve himself in parties, just keep it on the down low. You aren't far off on your assumption of Hikaru and Masashi. Rudy is planning something! Best to keep on your watch!_


	5. Act 1-1 (Not-So-Safe Haven)

_A/N: As of yesterday, everyone's fate has been decided! I know who all is going to die, who all is going to kill, and who the Mastermind is! Feel free to guess who the first person to kill - there will be on the poll on my profile to vote. I'd like to see who all gets their guess correct!_

* * *

Act 1- Not-So-Safe Haven

* * *

The more I walk through the hallways, the more I believe I'm learning the layout of the building.

Standing in front of the door, I believe, is the Mess Hall. I open it, only to find myself in the Reception Area.

"-you can't be serious. Out of all times to ask for an interview, you choose now?!" The voice seemed to come from Hikaru.

"But I might not ever get the chance to interview you again! I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience, but I need to interview you two." I hear Kanazaki speak back calmly.

I turn to look, and find them, along with Aki, who scoffs angrily, before she starts to head towards the door. When she sees me, her angry frown quickly turns to a warm smile.

"C'mon, Junie, let's get out of here. I don't want to get interviewed, and I'm sure you don't want to either!" She grabs my arm and drags me out of the room in a rush.

"Hey, Junie, would you like to talk and hang out? I was planning on going and cooking some food to relieve my stress, and I wanted someone to test out my food!"

I couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic she sounded. In fact, she seemed so excited to spend time with a friend, that her cooking hat almost came off.

"Sure. I was planning on going there anyways, just got lost on the way there."

"I'll guide you there! It'll be just like when we met!"

And we were off on our way to the kitchen, Aki dragging me along happily, but before we made it there something caught my eye.

Haru was standing up against a wall shaking violently.

As soon as I stopped moving, Aki looked back at me questioningly. I motioned towards Haru with a look of concern.

"Go help her if you want… We can hang out later, she needs help right now." And with that, Aki left for the kitchen.

Quickly moving over to Haru, I look at her and speak up. "Hey Haru…What's wrong?"

She immediately stopped shaking and turned towards me. "N-Nothing! There's n- You know what I'm scared, really scared. I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm afraid someone might actually try to kill."

Looking around the hallway and turning back to her, I lean in closer. "Is there anywhere quieter and more reserved to talk that you know of?"

She leads me into through the doors that she had been close to, revealing the presence of a library in this building.

**Library: **_The room is filled with shelves that are covered in books. Inside the room is are a few tables with chairs underneath them as well as a few chairs that look rather comfortable. There is not much else to say about this room other than the fact there is a small checkout line at the edge of the room._

* * *

**Would you like to spend Free Time with Haru?**

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Haru: I don't know what to do...Everything, everyone, they scare me.

Haru: I've never been away from anyone I know for longer than five hours...What am I supposed to do in this sort of situation?

Juniper: Well, I've never been in a situation like this either, so I don't know how you're feeling.

Juniper: But my advice for you is to keep strong, and find someone that you can trust.

Haru: O-Oh...Can I trust you, then, Juniper?

Juniper: I would like you too and I think I'm trustworthy, but it's up to you whether you trust me or not.

Haru: ...I believe I can...place my faith in you. You seem like a very nice person, after all.

Juniper: Well thank you, Haru, I like to think I'm nice, but it's good to hear that someone else believes I'm nice too!

Juniper: Now, are you okay, Haru, or do I need to give any more advice?

Haru: Um...Maybe you could tell me about yourself?

Juniper: Well there's not much to say about myself.

Juniper: I grew up in a normal household, and have always been...sociable?

Juniper: Making coffee was easy and I loved talking with people, so becoming a barista was a no-brainer for me.

Juniper: What about you, Haru? What's your story?

Haru: Just like you, there's not much to say. I grew up with my father and loved the idea of creating detailed drawings.

Haru: What really got me into sketching was a black and white sketchbook, that my father got me. I would spend several hours each day just drawing and showing my father the results.

Haru: *Sniff* Now there's a chance I'll never see him again….. *Starts sobbing* My sincerest apologies, but can you please leave? I may need a few moments to myself.

Juniper: O-Oh... see you around, Haru.

* * *

**Haru Kiyoi Ultimate Sketcher:**_ Level 1_

_Haru lived with her father and got into sketching, because her father gave her a sketchbook as a gift. _

_Shared: Nothing_

_Haru asked me to leave before I could give her anything._

* * *

I stormed out of the library with a one goal in my mind: _To chew out the person in charge of this fiasco._

I fished around in my pocket, until the smooth screen of the ElectroID was pressed against my fingertips.

Pulling it out, I turned it on and pressed the 'Call Monokuma' button several times in anger. "You better come out and face me, you oversized Teddy Bear!"

As I screamed, I heard someone else come out of one of the rooms.

"Ms. Everett, pray tell, what are you doing? Some people are trying to get some sleep!" Rikuto called out, scratching his disheveled bed-head with both hands.

"I'm trying to call out that bastard, Monokuma… I want to know why he's doing what he's doing!" I snap back in his direction.

Rikuto blinks the sleep out of his eyes, and for the first time since I met him, I can see his cerulean eyes. "Um, Ms. Everette, I can give you a session to see if you're feeling alright in the head, if you'd like it?"

* * *

**Would you like to spend your free time with Rikuto?**

_[Yes] __**[No]**_

* * *

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Kazuo, but I have a goal and I won't be deterred from it!" I mutter back, returning my attention to the device in my hand.

Rikuto shrugs his shoulders and says something before going back into the room. "By the way, our dorms are locked temporarily. If you want to sleep, I recommend you do so in the crew quarters."

As soon as he left, another loud, booming voice filled the room. "Why are you spamming the 'Call Monokuma' button, private?!"

Turning towards the voice I confirmed that it did in fact belong to the Cadet. "Because I want answers, and you two are the only people who have them!"

* * *

**Would you like to spend your free time with Kuromu?**

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Kuromu: So, you want answers hu-

Juniper: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?

Kuromu: (*shocked*) Huh?! Well, I gue-

Juniper: Someone, I'm not saying who, is sobbing right now because of what you've done to us!

Juniper: I WON'T JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH THIS UNFOLD!

Kuromu: W-What do you mean by tha-

Juniper: Listen up, either give me a good answer as to why you're doing this, or I'll make you regret it! And I won't let you not ans-

Kuromu: PRIVATE! STAND DOWN, AND SHUT THE HELL UP! I've been trying to answer your questions since we started talking!

Kuromu: As for why we're doing this, Monokuma and I have different reasons. He, on one hand, wants to make you all feel despair.

Juniper: Despair? What the…Why would he want that?

Kuromu: I have no idea as to why he wants despair, but I have my own theories. I believe that he thrives on the despair of others.

Juniper: Well, why are you doing this, huh? You must have a reason!

Kuromu: I can't tell you that, and you'll just have to deal with it.

Juniper: Well, where are we? How are our families doing? Wh-

Kuromu: If that is all you have to ask, then I have to go! Monokuma needs me for something.

Kuromu: Oh, and, let's be clear on one thing.

Kuromu: (*grabs Juniper by the wrist*) DON'T EVER SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU WILL HAVE RESPECT FOR ME OR I'LL PUNISH YOU!

Kuromu: DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

Juniper: _...Meep._

Juniper: ...Crystal.

Kuromu: Good. Dismissed. (*releases Juniper and storms off*)

Juniper: _Never going to do that again…Wait what's in my hand?_

* * *

**Kuromu Giriken Ultimate Cadet:**_ Level 1_

_Kuromu told me that Monokuma and he have different reasons for setting up this killing game. Apparently, Monokuma does this to cause despair, while he wouldn't tell me his reason. Wonder what it is._

_Received: Hastily Written Note_

_A note given to me by Kuromu. It has the words 'Wait until you are in a secure place to read the rest of this.' scribbled onto the top._

* * *

I look down at the note in my hand, and casually put it in my pocket when I hear the sound of heavy footsteps.

Chiko appeared from around the corner, breathing heavily. "HEY Juniper! We have a huge problem! Follow me - I don't have the time to explain, but we need to get moving now!"

* * *

_A/N: Well, I decided to leave the story on a double cliffhanger! I'll say something real quick, if you want to see sprite edits of the characters, check out DespairFrost's account on DeviantArt (found on as Khronovision). He'll be releasing a new sprite edit every other day, and they'll be in order of introduction. _

_Questions of the Chapter: What do you think happened that got Chiko in such a panic, and what do you think is on the note that Kuromu gave Juniper?_

_Chapter 4 _

**HeroinOfDarkness: Why thank you I'm glad to hear that you enjoy the characters of this story!**

**PSISomething: No I understand, the first few chapters of a Dangan Ronpa story are usually dull, so I'm glad you reviewed besides the fact!**

**Also Hikaru is an interesting character that I believe will be fun to use later on.**

**Glad you like Kuromu, he is fun to write, because unlike the other characters, when he talks I get to use CAPS LOCKS!**

**Mike73: Well writing Masashi was fun to do! She's also going to be very fun to write in future chapters!**

**Like I said to PSI… Kuromu is an interesting character (And I'm not saying that because he's my character) and CAPS LOCKS! Nothing else to say about that.**

**LuigiTheHaunted: Well get ready to be excited because Sprite Edits, are going up on Deviantart right now. Your's and UltimateMario's OC is already up.**

**MattRichardsThe1st: Like I said sprite edits are going up as we speak! **

**Also glad to see that you like the setting! You seem to be the second person to compliment it so far.**

**UltimateMario44: Well I'm glad I got your character right… Trust me, he'll be put to use! (Low blow dude, low blow.)**

**ChiyoKoIbuki: Well Haru was rather easy to write. Hope you were satisfied with her Free Time Event this chapter.**

**Oh and I'd be glad to see any fanart you draw!**

**htfnutty101: Arata huh? I like his party vibe as well, he'll definately be fun to write as the story goes on.**

**Aki and Hikaru are my friends favorite character's as well, so they seem to be rather popular characters.**

**Oh and don't worry about me taking forever to update, I'll try to update as frequently as possible.**


	6. Act 1-2 (Not-So-Safe Haven)

_A/N: As of now, the poll on my profile is still up! Feel free to vote for whoever you think the killer will be. So far, I'm surprised on who you guys think the first killer will be; if you feel like it, I'd like to know the reasoning behind some of the choices. I think it'd be interesting to read what you guys think about the characters._

* * *

Act 1 - Not-So-Safe-Haven

* * *

"So, what's wrong, Chiko? From the way you were acting, it seemed really important!" My voice didn't seem to reach him, because he kept running ahead.

As we run through the hallways, we pass by Yamako and Rudy. From what I could tell, they were deep in a conversation, but we didn't stay long enough to find out what it was about.

We run through the double doors that lead into the Crew Quarters, and come across Minako and Kuromu. They both look like they were about to tear each other's head off.

"You have no right to keep us locked up here! So you gotta let us outta here, you jerk! I'll make you regret it if someone actually does end up killing!" Aki's voice lacked its usual carefree tone - instead, it had been replaced by one of...was that animosity?

"And just **what **do you think you can do about it? You're nothing to me! I'll have you know that if you lay a hand on me, you'll be awarded a painful EXECUTION!" Kuromu retorts. There's something to his voice that's underlying, but I can't exactly tell what it is yet.

"Just check the rules on your ElectroID, and memorize those rules, so you won't make such dense threats!" Hearing his voice again, I realize - did he sounded hesitant?

I discreetly pull out my ElectroID as Aki does the same, and press the Rules tab on my device.

* * *

**Rules**

**1\. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the base walls.**

**2\. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time, there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.**

**3\. Water will not be accessible during night time, so you might want to take your shower before then!**

**4\. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms, and the Crew's Quarters. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished, unless advised otherwise.**

**5\. You may investigate the base as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.**

**6\. No violence is permitted against the base's head officer, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.**

**7\. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will be allowed to take leave. However, they must make it through a class trial without being found out.**

**8\. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.**

* * *

Aki puts her ElectroID in her pocket with a smile. "Well, that just added a lotta fire to my argument. The rules sa-"

"Enough, Aki! If you continue down this path something bad will probably happen to you." I interrupt their conversation. "I've already questioned him and he didn't answer my questions, so he probably won't answer yours either."

Aki looks at me angrily, and with a huff, walks past me and out of the room. "I'll be in the kitchen cooking if you need me."

Kuromu pulls out his own ElectroID and begins to mess with it. "That bastard, the rules are different than I remember them. This is going to cause a problem." I hear him mutter from under his breath. What could that mean?

I watch from afar as Kuromu angrily shoves the device back into his pocket, and marches out of the room, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

Chiko seems to be relieved. "I'm glad you were able to diffuse the situation, that could have ended up in Aki's death." He grins. "Thanks for showing up."

Letting out a sigh, I turn towards Chiko. "You're welcome. I'm glad you got me, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have listened to anyone else."

"Pssssst. Junie, over here." A hushed voice calls me away from my current conversation.

"Umm, excuse me, Chiko, but I probably have to go. I promise I'll hang out with you soon!"

"Sure! Just talk me up if you wanna. Cheers."

And with that I walk out of the room.

"Well, since that little debacle is finally over, I can finally talk to you about what I saw earlier." Kuno stands up against a wall, with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"I saw you talking to that Cadet, and I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation. I also noticed that he gave you something." He moves away from the wall and towards me.

"Listen receiving something from one of our captors is really suspicious, but since I like to consider myself a fair guy, so I'll let you tell me your part of the story."

* * *

**Would you like to spend your Free Time with Kuno?**

**[Yes] **_[No]_

* * *

Juniper: Well, to be honest, I don't know what that note was that Kuromu gave me. I still haven't read it yet, and he gave it to me without a warning.

Kuno: So, he just gave it to you, without any kind of explanation?

Juniper: I know it might sound suspicious, but I called him there in a haze of anger trying to get some answers.

Juniper: I yelled at him a bit, he grabbed me by the wrist and yelled back. After he left, I found out that he had put some kinda note in my hand.

Juniper: Perhaps the answers are in that note.

Kuno: Mind if I take a look at it?

Juniper: Well, I don't mind, but I get the distinct feeling that Kuromu wouldn't be too happy about me showing the note off.

Juniper: Feels like a 'for-my-eyes-only' kind of thing.

Kuno: (*nods*) I understand. Right now, you're just protecting yourself.

Kuno: Since I was rude and listened in on your conversation, I'll try to make it up to you.

Juniper: Well...I'm curious about your title, the Ultimate Espionage.

Kuno: (*laughs lightheartedly*) I guess I'll tell you a bit about how I got into a thing like that.

Kuno: When I was younger, my dad was the owner of a small family inn. We lived there, and day in and day out, unique people would come to stay.

Kuno: We got guests from all over the world, because our little family inn was right next to a hotspot for tourists.

Kuno: So, people would come and visit the inn, and young me was fascinated by all the unique people I would see every day, so I got into a habit of watching them and listening to their stories.

Juniper: Well, I can understand the appeal of that. Listening to people every day must have been an almost endless source of entertainment.

Juniper: I do that quite a bit as a Barista too.

Kuno: (*snaps fingers*) Exactly! That's how I saw that kinda stuff back then!

Kuno: Heh, I believe that I have said enough for now. If I told you any more, we wouldn't have anything to talk about next time we talk.

Kuno: (*shakes Juniper's hand*) It was a pleasure talking to you. I do hope we can talk again in the future! (*walks out of the hallway and through a set of double doors*)

* * *

**Kuno Okura Ultimate Espionage: **Level 1

_His father owned an inn next to a tourist hotspot when he was younger, so he would see all kinds of unique people enter their inn everyday. He would eavesdrop on their conversations to entertain himself._

**Shared: Information**

_Kuno asked me about the conversation between Kuromu and I was, I told him what I believed was necessary. He seemed content with what I told him._

* * *

Monokuma's grating voice suddenly comes over the intercom. **"The time is now 10:00 P.M, so night time has started! The Storage Room is off limits at this time. For now, everyone will be staying in the Crew's Quarters."**

Looking around the hallway I noticed something. _I have absolutely no idea where I am right now._

Sighing in frustration, I walk up to the first set of doors I can see - I pull them open, revealing the storage room.

I slammed the door angrily, and walked to the next set of the doors - I pull them open to reveal the laundry room. _Curse my lack of navigational skills! _

I start to close the doors when I hear sniffling coming from somewhere inside.

_Huh? Who could that be coming from?_

Backtracking, I stepped inside the laundry room. Nobody was in my immediate line-of-sight, but I could still hear the sniffling, so it had to be coming from...somewhere.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The crying continues, but more muffled.

Looking around the room I try to find the source of the crying. _The crying sounds feminine, at the very least, so it must be one of the girls. Or Hikaru, but uh...Let's move on. _

Silently searching around the room, I finally found the source of the crying in a small crevice next to the washing machine. Inside, Namira was curled up with her head on her knees sobbing quietly.

"Namira… Are you ok?" I ventured as kindly as I could

She shakes her head. "J-Just leave, I don't n-need your help."

I move a little closer and speak softly. "I wouldn't feel right if I left one of my classmates in a situation like this. Now come on out, and I'll try my best to calm you down."

Namira shifts out of her hiding spot and moves closer to me. "Y-You better not m-make me regret this."

* * *

**Would you like to spend your Free Time with Namira?**

**[Yes] **_[No]_

* * *

Juniper: Go ahead and say anything, I'm a good listener.

Namira: You sure are a p-persistent human. Fine, I'll t-talk to you. Maybe t-talking will make me feel better.

Namira: I m-miss m- (*begins to sob again*)

Juniper: (*pulls Namira into a hug*) You're just going to have to let it all out. I know the feeling, so you can take as long as you need.

Juniper: _I seem to be doing a lot of this as of late. I guess it's to be expected after Monokuma's announcement earlier today._

Namira: (*begins to calm down*) I'm s-sorry for making you do this. I'm terrified of a place like this. I feel like someone could kill me at any moment.

Juniper: It's okay, Namira… I won't let anyone kill you. I give you my word!

Namira: Are you saying that just to cheer me up, or are you actually planning on keeping me alive?

Juniper: I actually plan to keep you alive, because you remind me of my younger sister. Whenever she used to cry I would calm her down and hug her until she felt better.

Namira: Well, I guess you have a valid reason for protecting me. So please don't make regret trusting you. You'll make sure I return home to my animals right?

Juniper: I promise! And if I make a promise I always keep it! Now we should probably get over to the Crew Quarters, it's getting late.

Namira: Alright...Thank you!

* * *

**Namira Wolfe Ultimate Veterinarian: **Level 1

_I promised to protect Namira no matter what, she seems to have placed her trust in me._

**Shared: Comfort**

_When I initially found Namira she was huddled in a corner silently sobbing to herself, so I hugged her and reassured her until she wasn't scared any more._

* * *

"Uh, Namira, would you happen to know the way to the Crew Quarters? I sorta got lost trying to find my way there." I mumble awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

Namira looked at me dumbly "Are you serious? I thought everyone knew the layout of this building already."

I stood there with my head in my hands, blushing slightly. _Why does EVERYONE have to comment on that?_

She looks at me, seemingly amused, and grabs my hand, dragging me out of the door."Okay, let's just get going, so we can spare you any further embarrassment."

After taking a few turns, she pushed open a set of doors revealing that everyone had already made it back, and were in the midst discussing what they had found.

"-nd the kitchen seems to be fully stocked. Also, another one of the few things I found out about this strange place is that it's probably a military base." Aki concludes her statement as we enter.

"Hey Junie! Where have you been? We went ahead and started discussing our findings of the day." Takeru chirps from one of the many beds.

"Well, did Namira and I miss anything important while we were absent? And will I miss anything else if I have to leave to use the bathroom?" My hand rested on the note in my pocket.

"Well, unless anyone has something urgent to say, you probably shouldn't miss anything. We were basically wrapping things up when you arrived." Rikuto pipes up from across the room.

Waving back at everyone, I walk back out of the room and trudge a small bit away. Just far enough away to where I can still see the door to the Crew Quarters and quickly pulled out the note and opened it up.

'If you have received this note, then you were the first person to stand up to me. I needed to make sure that whoever got this was brave enough to deal with the crap I was dealing out. Oh yeah…Sorry for screaming at you, and probably scaring you half to death. Listen, I hate Monokuma just as much as everyone that is trapped here. He has my parents and siblings as hostages. I would like you to know that I have a plan to overthrow the person controlling him. Meet me in the library two days after I give you this note. It is optional to come, but do try to keep this a secret. I understand if you don't trust me, so feel free to bring along someone of your choice for your own comfort or protection. - Kuromu Giriken, SHSL Cadet'

_...Holy crap. I don't know what to feel about this. So he's not just one of our captors - he's one of us too? Does that mean there's someone much bigger and powerful behind this farce? _

With this new information, I slowly shuffled back to the Crew Quarters and opened the door to go back inside.

To say I wasn't prepared for what was on the other side was an understatement. As soon as I walked through the door, I froze, as my eyes landed on Monokuma.

"**Upupupu! Looks like our resident Barista's back! Finally, the wait was getting un-bear-able!" **He giggled. **"Now that you bastards have all gathered, it's time for me to reveal the first motive!"**

* * *

_A/N: PHEW! I'm glad I got that chapter out of the way before I start on my long trip back home tomorrow. The next 2 sprites are up on DespairFrost's deviantart page. (Minako Aki and Chiko Fugoya.) I can't wait for the murder to occur, but I'll just have to wait a bit before it happens._

_Question of the Chapter: What do you think the motive will be? (If I see a good motive in here that I haven't already used I might just use it for one of the Acts I haven't come up with a motive for yet. If you want the chance to have your motive show up just put that information in your review.)_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**HeroinOfDarkness: **_Hooray! Motive Time. *Shoots confetti everywhere.*_

**htfnutty101: **_Well you weren't wrong about it being something stupid. It was just Aki doing something stupid that required immediate attention._

_Oh and you're welcome for directing you to DespairFrost's Deviantart page._

**Ilwyn: **_Well the next chap is here so rejoice! Huzzah!_

**PSISomething: **_Well I was planning on revealing a bit of Juniper through random Free Time Events, so every time I do that it'll expand on each character participating in the conversation!_

_Also the reason I didn't reveal much about Kuromu is because I was planning to do it in this chapter._

_And yes Hikaru is a popular character, and I like that he's in the story._

**Let'sTalkAboutMurder: **_Well you can thank the readers for voting for him in the poll!_

**SethRollinsandBoDallas: **_Well I'm extremely glad that you have enjoyed the story so far, and I also think it's interesting that we have different interpretations of the same character! Also CAPS LOCKS!_


	7. Act 1-3 (Not-So-Safe Haven)

_A/N: So, now that I've gotten a lot of votes for the first poll, and now you'll finally see the results. As for the next poll, I'm free to suggestions. Also the positive feedback I'm receiving for this story is awesome, and I thank each and every single person who has decided to review!_

* * *

...Motive?

"**Yeah, you heard me right, missy! I'm gonna give you people one **_**more **_**reason to kill each other!"**

"Another?! A few of us were already worried with the one you gave us earlier!" Aki looks like she is about to cry as she questions the bear.

"**Well, duh! You bastards were taking soooooo long to start killing, I decided to speed things up a notch! Upupupupupupupu!" **he giggled, both paws over his mouth.

Rikuto gets up off the bed he was laying on, and glares at Monokuma. "And just what is this motive, you have prepared for us?"

"**Telling you now would be cheating, wouldn't it?" **He waggled a finger in our faces. **"You'll find out tomorrow morning...If you survive to that long! Now, Kuromu."**

Kuromu walks over to the monochrome bear and turns towards us. "What is it that you want me to do? It's not like you tell me your plans ahead of time."

Monokuma gestured to the crew's quarters. **"See to it that this area remains off-limits until the next murder. Hope- Wait, Despairfully, that's tomorrow!"**

"T-Tomorrow?! What d-do you mean we'll f-find out tomorrow?" Namira asks, shaking again.

"**Again, telling you now would be cheating, wouldn't it?"**

"What about rule number four on this thing? Won't we be _punished _if we sleep anywhere but where you specified?" I point out angrily holding up my ElectroID.

"**Yeah, about that." **Monokuma's eyes seemed to glint in the light. **"Here's my specifications - nowhere near the Crew's Quarters for the duration of this motive!"**

"Who cares what you say! I'll be following the rules you put on that device thingy, and sleeping in here!" I couldn't really tell who's voice it was, but I think it was Yama's.

"**Hey hey hey! I make the rules here. And I don't tolerate rulebreakers, thank you bear-y much!"**

_Shinkt!_

He pointed his claws at her, and spoke in a low, dangerous tone. **"Now, move it or lose it. Your ass, or your ass. Same goes for the rest of you freaks. No more chances."**

Kuromu marches over to the exit and holds it open. "YOU HEARD THE BEAR, MOVE IT!"

"**Kuromu?"**

Kuromu turns towards Monokuma as we all rush out of the room. I hold back around the exit to observe.

His red eye pulsed. **"You're not exempt. You move it too."**

"B-But I thought I was supposed to be exempt from these motives! You said so yourself!"

"**You **_**are**_** exempt from the motive. But you ain't exempt from sleeping in here! So beat it!" **

The Cadet lets out a sigh of relief, salutes Monokuma, and walks out of the room. As he passes by me he stops briefly, catches my eye, and nods.

Even though it was such a small movement, I believe I understood what he meant. _Did you read the note?_

A small smile graces his face as I nod back, and he continues on to God-knows-where.

As soon as he leaves, I spin around, looking for Namira and Haru. _They're probably terrified right now, I should probably find them befor-_

My thoughts were interrupted when someone's arms wrap around me from behind.

"C'mon, human, you made me a promise, so now you're stuck with me! I have an idea as to where we can sleep." Namira lets go of me and starts to drag me off in some random direction.

As we walk through the hallways, I could see people searching for places to sleep. Arata, Takeru, Masahashi, and Art had grouped together, and were standing in front of an open door that seemed to lead to the storage room.

As we closed in on our destination, I was able to convince a reluctant Haru and an excited Minako to join Namira and I.

Namira finally revealed her plan, in the form of the Laundry Room. "People definitely won't search here for other people, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to find us in all the little nooks and crannies that us small girls can fit into."

"That _is _true...we do seem to be some of the smallest people here. I guess this place will make do until we can sleep in the Crew Quarters again. I call next to the washing machine!" Minako chirps, taking her claimed spot.

Namira lets go of my wrist and shuffles back to the spot I had found her in earlier, while Haru walks over to the corner of the room and lies down.

Uhhhh…. There's nowhere else remotely comfortable to lie down. Deciding asking someone to move would be a phenomenally bad idea, I sit down on the ground and lean against the washing machine.

I begin to think back on the day's events and let out a sigh.

_Everything's so...bizarre. Why were we brought here? Why are we forced to take part in this...game?_

_And for that matter...Where exactly __**are**__ we?_

I drifted off to sleep before any of my questions could be answered.

* * *

_**LET THE NIGHTMARES BEGIN**_

* * *

_**Juniper Everett, the Ultimate Barista **__has been condemned_

_Commencing Despair Nightmare_

* * *

_Where...Where am I?_

_This space...Cramped and tight. I can't even move my legs, and my arms are pressed under my back. No space to free them._

_But...I know I fell asleep in the Laundry Room...So what am I doing here? Wherever here is supposed to be, that is._

_A red light comes to life to one side. I shift my head ever-so-slightly to the left, and catch its origin in my field-of-view - Monokuma's face, or more specifically, his glowing red eye. _

_It illuminates the surroundings in the vicinity, and I see what appears to be a giant machine, with numerous knobs and buttons. Some have writing on them too small for me to make out in the shadowed darkness, but a four-letter word stands out, the closest to me, as the knob associated with it shifts to the right to land on said word._

'_BREW'_

_It is then I realize - this entire contraption is one giant coffee machine._

_And I'm trapped inside the giant coffee pot._

* * *

_NOT-SO-COMEDY CENTRAL ROAST_

* * *

_The trickling noise causes me to panic, and I shake in a futile attempt to get free. Try as I might, I'm completely stuck tight, and can do nothing to escape my plight. _

_The first drip lands on my shoulders. It's searingly hot and unbearably bitter to smell, but it was off of me within the second it landed._

_Then the next drip._

_And the next._

_And then the waterfall of warm coffee splashes onto my upper body._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_I scream in pain, as the coffee burns every inch of exposed skin - my arms, my neck, my face. I hadn't turned away in time, and could feel the scorching liquid liquefy the outside of my eyes. This was absolute torture, and the worst part was that it was so...ironic._

_Distressingly, the hot coffee didn't go anywhere, and began to pool up under me. The level began rising - first, to my knees, then, my stomach. It reaches just under my neck when the flow of liquid abruptly stops._

_Gasping for air, I shake my face to clear it of any stray drops of java. I was trapped in what amounted to being a hot bath of coffee, and there didn't appear to be a way out._

_A red glow beneath me captures the attention of what's left of my eyesight. The hotplate comes to life, and immediately, I know what's coming._

_The coffee begins to bubble and steam, as my entire body is wracked with pain. The temperature grows ever higher as the heat penetrates my skin, my flesh and bones, roasting me alive._

_The machine's drip starts again, and the last few litres of rich joe trickles in, submerging me in what I assume to be a full pot._

_My entire vision fills with red and dark brown - my own blood, and the fragrance of dark coffee._

_And then I knew no more._

* * *

_A/N: Finally for the results of the poll on who everyone thinks the first killer will be. The result are in and there were 15 votes!_

_Kanazaki Kanesaka: 3 Votes_

_Takeru Honda: 2 Votes_

_Rikuto Kazuo: 2 Votes_

_Masahashi Hayabusa: 2 Votes_

_Minako Aki: 2 Votes_

_Art Connors: 1 Vote_

_Hikaru Adachi: 1 Vote_

_Arata Takahashi: 1 Vote_

_Yuki Kawaguchi: 1 Vote_

_Now I'd like to know the reasoning behind some of the votes here, you don't have to, but it'd be really interesting to see what your theories are!_

_Question of the Chapter: Are there any ships that you can see as of yet? _

_Chapter 6_

_Ilwyn: Yay Chapter 7! *shoots off party popper*_

_Well I'm glad Namira has given our resident protagonist someone to protect!_

_FireDusk: Well that's because there hasn't been much time for some characters to develop. You'll get to see more of the other characters relatively soon. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: Kuno __**is**__ weird isn't he. That's one of the reasons I chose him to be in the story._

_SethRollinsandBoDallas: That might be true, or we got the same person with the same talent, but with a different personality._

_You like all the characters. Which one do you like the most? I'm genuinely curious._

_Let'sTalkAboutMurder: Yeah I saw that you were really annoyed that you missed out on AFoFD, so I'm glad you were able to send in a character as well._

_Well I'll have you know your little comment on ships is what influenced the Question of the Chapter._

_Shouta Izukai: What do you think of the motive this chapter?_

_I'm just as excited to write the first trial as you want to read it._

_SDnote: Might as well make this public since I can. Hello, people of Safe Haven! *waves* I'm SDproductions, otherwise known as SD, and while I may not have a character in here, I'm just derping around here as a beta-reader like I always am. In all technicality, I hope you enjoy Safe Haven for what it is, and what's to come - I can say that Quackin has a loooot planned ahead, so be prepared._

_And heck. For those of you who know me, you might even see a familliar face from AFoFD in here. Who knows?_


	8. Act 1-4 (Not-So-Safe Haven)

_A/N: _

_Before we go any furhter, I'd like to take this time to give a shoutout to my fellow authors' awesome SYOC stories. You should really go read and support them too._

_**A Flight of Fancy Despair - Limeade Space Dorito **_

_"Sixteen students. Two sadistic pilots. Forty thousand feet in the air. Despair looms imminent as the first international class of Hope's Peak Academy is forced into their new life - the Airborne Life of Mutual Killing."_

_This story is downright amazing! With characters that feel alive, too many plot twists to count, evil writers that won't hesitate to kill anyone off, and amazing humor, this story is a must read._

_Well now that I'm finished with that typical review you'd see on some kinda book, I gotta say, I reeeeeeeeeeally recommend this story. _

_My Oc in this story- Hideki Kenta - SHSL Surgeon_

_**Climbing to Hope - A Dingus With Sweet Shades **_

_"My name is Nicholas White. My brother and I are members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Special Unit; a highly confidential counter-terrorism team. I'm still just a student, of Hope's Peak Academy. Something is going on behind the scenes, here. Something fishy. I don't like it. I am Nicholas White, and I'm here to solve this."_

_Climbing to hope, is written by one of my old Rp buddies and has amazing humor, and an overly awesome setting, 'An entire city.' The murders are convoluted and the executions are down right scary. I highly recommend this story as well. You'll like it so much you won't bert-lieve it._

_My Oc in this story- Hikaru Momoko - SHSL Volleyball Player_

_**Dawn Rider - CrimsonSkyTamer**_

_"My name is Nicol di Avantia, and I am one of the talents on board the Dawn Rider. Sixteen of us went in. But none of us may exit alive. Sucks to be us."_

_Dawn Rider is also written by an old Rp buddy of mine. This story takes place on a cruise ship and steers away from normal Dangan Ronpa stories, by not having Monokuma at the helm of the Mutual Killing Game. This story also takes a stray from the norm, by having an amnesiac protagonist, so if you want something different you should probably check out this story. Again this story has my recommendation._

_My Oc in this story- Dirk Takehiko - SHSL Circus Ring Leader._

_They need all the support they can get, and I'm sure I can count on you guys to follow through. Thanks._

_Now, back to Safe Haven._

* * *

Act 1 - Not-So-Safe-Haven

* * *

I jolt awake from that horrid nightmare and almost hit my head on the washing machine.

_Ok… Vital check… Oh thank God, I'm not missing anything._

I look around. Thankfully, I'm still where I last remember falling asleep, in an alcove of the Laundry Room.

_But what about the others?_

I get up from my little spot by the washing machine and walk over to the little alcove I found Namira in earlier.

I'm relieved to find her where she had gone to sleep, but something seems off.

The one word I would use to describe the expression on her face would be...scared.

_I'll wake her up after I make sure the others are fine._

So, I go through the room and check on each of my roommates, only to receive the same result each time.

Every one of them looks terrified.

_What in the world is going on? Are they...experiencing the same thing I went through?_

Before I could go and wake them up the PA system crackled to life.

"**Goooooooooood morning, underlings! It's eight in the morning, so be good students and greet another beeeeeautiful day! But seriously, wake the hell up, and get your asses over to the Command Center, you bastards! You too, Kuromu."**

_Oh. Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic._

The sounds of everyone waking up and consequently reacting to the announcement slowly fill the room.

Aki gets out from her hiding spot, with a loud groan. "What the hell did he say? I didn't hear it."

"We need to go to the command center…." Haru's voice comes from the corner of the room.

I spare a glance at everyone as they all crawl out of their spots. All of them look terrible, like they hadn't slept much last night.

The shuffling of our feet echoes as we exit the rooms and make our way to the Command Center. No one was even speaking, which was eerie. I tried to make small talk with Aki.

"So, how was sleeping next to the drier last night?" I asked, smiling. At least, I think I was smiling.

She shrugs and grins slyly. "Wasn't wet."

The rest of our short walk continued on in silence.

When we arrived at our destination, I quickly made a mental note of our location.

_I won't get lost in these walls again. Well, at least not if I have something to say about it._

Haru slowly pushed the doors to the room open, revealing, like always, that we were the last ones to arrive.

"**Late as always! I should really be implementing some sort of penalty for being late…" h**e giggled. **"Maybe I'll get a chance to use the Torture Room!"**

"Oh shut up already! We came here didn't we?" I snarl, trying - and probably failing - to sound intimidating.

"**Yeah, well, you shut up too. I got something to share with the whole lot of you!"**

As soon as Monokuma started talking, I steal a quick glance at everyone in the room. They all seem to have had it just as bad as we did. Especially Kurmou, who was having problems standing at attention by Monokuma's side.

"**So...Didja sleep well?"**

Nobody in the room answers his question - we all just sorta glare at him.

"**I'd've thought you peons would have figured it out by now." **He chuckles with both paws over his mouth. **"This is my first threat against you. The first thing I'm despairing to get you all to kill each other!"**

Art speaks up from the middle of the group. "So, get on with it! Go ahead and tell us what makes you think that we'd kill each other!"

"**Cowboy, do you only understand crap when you're shooting it? I rigged your dreams, people!" **He facepalms- er, paws.

Chiko was the next person to speak up. "So that's what that horrible nightmare was! Um…. So how exactly will that make us kill each other?"

"**Glad you asked!" **Monokuma jumps down and begins to pace around the room. **"Let's take little miss Barista here as an example. July-"**

"It's Juniper-"

"**Whatever your name is, I don't care. Anyways, if I'm not mistaken, I tried to boil you alive in coffee last night, right?"**

I was at a loss for words as he stopped talking, until Kuromu started up."HE ASKED YOU A QUESTION, PRIVATE! I SUGGEST YOU ANSWER IT!"

"Y-Yes, that's right."

"Tonight, it's entirely possible that he's going to grind you up into coffee powder. And you'll be conscious." He stares directly at me. "Every single second of it."

I gulp. The same look of fatigue was in his eyes.

Chiko sends me a sympathetic glance. _'You'll be fine'_, he mouths.

"**So if you don't want that, then kill someone! I don't care who, just off them however you can."**

"If anyone needs any counseling on these nightmares, just come to me! Helping people through problems like this is my talent, after all." Rikuto speaks up, shooting a defiant glare at Monokuma. "We'll get through this motive on our terms, I swear."

"**You can **_**try**_**."**

"We will _succeed_." He intones.

"**Hah. I like your spirit." **Monokuma gushes. **"All the better for me when I finally convert you to despair!" **

"Well, if he can stand against Monokuma, I guess we all should too." Chiko speaks up.

"**Yeah, go on. Try and stand up against me." **His claws glint dangerously as they pop out of his paws. **"You forget **_**I'm **_**still the guy setting your nightmares. You wanna find out what intensity I can set them to?"**

"Leave the kid alone, unlike the rest of us excluding Rikuto, he actually had the courage to stand up to a bloke like you!" Art speaks up, moving himself between Chiko and the bear.

"Yeah! The cowboy's right, you shouldn't mess with him for standing up to you!" Arata says, moving up next to Art.

"**Bah, your friendships are just so boooooring!" **Monokuma turned on his heels. **"You know what, screw this, I'm outta here! Kuromu, you take over or something, heck if I care."**

And with that, he was there one moment, and gone the next.

Kuromu seems to steel himself as he moves over to where Monokuma was standing. "NOW LISTEN UP! THESE NIGHTMARES WILL GET MORE AND MORE VIOLENT, AND THEY WILL LAST LONGER AND LONGER WITH EACH PASSING DAY. SO HURRY UP AND KILL SOMEONE!"

Saluting all of us, he turns and strides out of the room. He doesn't even spare me a glance this time, which is worrisome, but understandable.

As soon as Kuromu leaves the room, everyone slowly began to funnel out, leaving me to my own devices.

I sit at one of the chairs at the center table, and lie my head down on it. That nightmare had drained me more than I had let on.

I feel a hand pat me on the shoulder and its owner speak. "Are you ok, Junie? You look like crap...Um, I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

I bring my head off the table and my green eyes meet Chiko's blue ones. "Well... I didn't have the best night of sleep, if you couldn't tell."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out at Monokuma's threat." Chiko says, with another reassuring pat on the back. "He specifically chose you, for one."

"I may or may not be freaking out at the moment." I admit, as I put my head back on the table. "I just...Urgh…It's a long story."

"Would you like to talk about it? You do owe me a conversation after all." He asks. "Besides, you're not the only one who's affected."

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning my head to face him.

* * *

**Would you like to spend your Free Time with Chiko?**

**[Yes] **_[No]_

* * *

Chiko: First off, your nightmare sounds horrible, Junie...I'm sorry you had to go through that!

Juniper: Thanks... It just took a lot outta me.

Chiko: Yeah, mine wore me out mentally as well. At least you had all the right reasons to be afraid of your nightmare...

Juniper: Huh? What do you mean?

Chiko: Well mine was unnerving at best, but yours...yours was downright terrifying.

Chiko: I wouldn't have wished _that_ on the worst supervillains in the world!

Chiko: Well, granted, a lot of them have died in much more painful ways, but that's besides the point.

Juniper: I see...Um, if you don't mind me asking, what was your nightmare?

Juniper: Forgive me for saying this if it's wrong, but you don't seem very affected by it…

Chiko: Oh no, you didn't say anything wrong at all! Mine might not have affected me as much as yours, because all mine did was creep me out and scare me a bit towards the end.

Chiko: Then again, I guess that's what happens when you already can't see the blood anymore, so…

Juniper: Blood? Is that what your nightmare was about?

Chiko: I'm...itsy-bitsy-majorly-minorly-really-really-really scared of blood, yeah. But, well, I just can't stand seeing it.

Chiko: My nightmare was being thrown in a bathtub of blood, you see. But I already closed my eyes by the time I got dropped in, so I just imagined that I was swimming in syrup instead.

Chiko: It helped me not to immediately panic, but I ended up doing so, anyways...I started to drown just before it ended.

Juniper: Jeez, yours sounds kinda graphic. (*shudders*)

Juniper: ...If I might say something, though?

Chiko: Sure! Go ahead, I'm always listening.

Juniper: I'm...well, actually, I'm terrified.

Juniper: If what Kuromu says is true, I'm going to have a horrible, horrible nightmare involving me being ground up.

Chiko: Well, I don't know if there's anything I can do to help, but I can suggest that you go talk to Rikuto before or after it happens.

Chiko: That, or, well, I could also suggest to you something in personal.

Juniper: What's that?

Chiko: Convince yourself that whatever's going on is a nightmare as soon as possible. We were unprepared for the first round of nightmares, but I'm sure we can guard ourselves against the next.

Chiko: Or we could sleep in shifts - as soon as one person starts to have the nightmare, the other can wake them up.

Juniper: That sounds like an amazing idea! That could be the way to combat this stupid motive!

Juniper: You know what Chiko, I had a bad first impression of you.

Juniper: You're actually very nice and considerate, yeah. More proof of that, is how you tried to comfort me during Monokuma's announcement.

Juniper: You're also a lot braver than you let on - standing up to Monokuma along with Rikuto was gutsy. You did that even when you knew he controls the nightmares and coulda made yours worse. Thank you for that.

Chiko: Aw, you're making me blush. C'mon, Junie, I'm just trying to help as best as I can.

Juniper: I'm just speaking the truth here.

Chiko: Then I'm glad to see that you're feeling better about this whole situation, and now that you are feeling better, I'm going to go and try to help some of the others.

* * *

**Chiko Fugoya Ultimate Comic Book Collector: **Level 1

_Chiko stayed behind, to check on me, when everyone else left the room. He tried his best to calm me down by giving me a plan on how to stop from experiencing the upcoming nightmare._

**Shared: Chiko's Nightmare**

_Apparently Chiko's nightmare had him thrown into a bathtub full of blood, and almost drowning in it. He is apparently terrified by the sight of blood._

* * *

I watch as he leaves the room…

_Ok. Now that I have a plan to stop the nightmares, I should probably get around to setting that up._

_Where's Aki? I should go talk to her._

I get up, and, after sparing a glance around the room, leave it.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, another one bites the dust! As for the next poll, SD and I came up with an idea! For the next poll, vote for whose Despair Nightmare you want to see. Every single character has their own nightmare, so just vote for which character whose nightmare you want to see most._

_QOTC: What do you think of the motive? Is it good? Is it bad? Would you kill over it given enough time?_

_Chapter 7_

_FireDusk: Yeah the nightmares are supposed to be scary, and the fact that they are the motive to kill makes it that much worse!_

_Illwyn: *Fog Horn* Yay Chapter 8! And yes Namira has grown kinda close to Juniper, and her favorite hiding spot is in fact the Laundry Room._

_SethRollinsandBoDallas: Well it usually is the least suspecting person that ends up being the murderer, so I guess that gave you a legitimate reason to choose him._

_Well I don't want any of my characters to die either, but I have to be the bad guy and off characters. That's just how Dangan Ronpa stories work._

_HeroinOfDarkness: Kuromu and Namira are your favorites huh? Interesting choice! _

_Kuromu x Juniper, That's also an interesting pairing._

_Shouta Izukai: Well to answer all your questions with that was the motive happening, so she isn't dead._

_A Dingus with Sweet Shades: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you think the characters are realistic, and that Juniper is awesome. _

_And hey your story is just as awesome as mine is!_


	9. Act 1-5 (Not-So-Safe-Haven)

_A/N: So as of right now the poll to decide who's despair nightmare we write for the Bonus Chapter is still going on! You might want to hurry up and get your votes in before it closes!_

* * *

Act 1 - Not-So-Safe-Haven

* * *

I'm ashamed to say I lost myself again.

_I really need to stop doing that._

After wandering for what felt like hours, I stumbled across a few people having a conversation.

Art, Arata, and Chiko seemed to be in a heated discussion. "-ut he'll totally see it coming! I mean, have you not seen the cameras all over the building?"

Art lets out a sigh. "I reckon that, as a member of the new defense force we cooked up, we need to find a way to stop these nightmares from causing someone to jump off the slippery slope and kill someone!"

Before any of them can say anything, I jump into the conversation. "Well, if you're looking to stop a murder with this 'defense force', then maybe you should get together with Rikuto and keep an eye on everyone."

Chiko's face lights up. "Why didn't I think of that! I mean, nobody will murder if we are constantly keeping watch to make sure nobody murders!"

Arata frowns. "But ain't that gonna continue the nightmares anyways? I'm pretty sure even _we_ gotta give in eventually, y'know?"

Chiko pushes his glasses up back up his face with a confident smile. "That's why we get some more help and work in shifts! Once someone who has fallen asleep starts to have the nightmares, we wake them up. Monokuma should eventually give up on this motive if we hold out long enough!"

I nod my head along with his statement. "We talked about his plan earlier, and I honestly think it can work."

Art pats Chiko on the back. "You did well, kid! Now that we got a plan, we just need to get the extra manpower to make it work!"

I'm about to congratulate them on their plan, when a small rumbling noise comes from my stomach. "I would stay here and help the three of you plan this, but I'm starving."

Arata gives me a thumbs up. "Sure thing, coffee girl! We'll come get ya after you finish eating, and we'll set our plan in motion!"

"Alright! I'll see you guys la-" My words catch in my throat once I realize I still don't know where I'm going. Whoops.

"Uh, small request, can anyone direct me to the kitchen?"

The combined silence from the three males unsettles me, until Art points to the doors beside him. "It's...literally right here."

I look at the 'Defense Force' and walk past them as a blush begins to creep onto my face. "I t-totally knew that!"

"Sure you did." I hear Chiko echo with a laugh, before I ignore them entirely and walk into the kitchen, and nearly run into Aki.

She hears the door close, turns around, and promptly hugs me. "JUNIE! Are you okay?! Monokuma was really picking on you earlier!"

I'm fine, of course, but she, on the other hand, sure doesn't look that way...

* * *

**Would you like to spend your Free Time with Minako?**

**[Yes] **_[No]_

* * *

Juniper: Aki, you have really noticeable bags under your eyes...Are you okay?

Minako: Sure I am! Want a doughnut? I made it a few seconds ago so it's still fresh!

Juniper: Oh yes, I'll take one- hey, wait, you're changing the subject! Was your nightmare last night really that bad? (*takes Doughnut from Minako*)

Minako: It wasn't all that bad, Monokuma must be stupid to think that we'd kill over something stupid like this!

Juniper: Okay, well, if it wasn't that bad, what was your nightmare about?

Minako: Umm….. I don't really remember...

Juniper: ...

Juniper: Aki, you're kind of a bad liar.

Juniper: I know you don't want me to worry, but telling someone might make it better for you. Trust me, I felt horrible even remembering my nightmare until everyone was told, and Chiko comforted me about it.

Minako: Well... I don't really want to talk about it, but I guess you're right.

Minako: I won't go into the gory details of the bear's stupid motive, but let's just say that my 'nightmare' involved me being baked.

Minako: ...Alive and fully conscious.

Juniper: I don't think I can even begin to understand how bad that must have felt.

Minako: Nah, it's all okay. I've been through a lot myself, but at least I knew that had to be a nightmare.

Minako: It makes it much easier to handle, I think.

Minako: But, just to calm my nerves even further, I'm baking, see?

Juniper: Oh. So that's what you do whenever you're stressed?

Minako: Or frazzled, yeah! It just comes naturally, and relaxes me when I do it.

Juniper: Hmm...I wish baking would help in my case.

Minako: You could brew some coffee instead- I mean, whoops, sorry for bringing up that nightmare again! Just, um...

Minako: ...Wait, Chiko comforted you?

Juniper: Um...well, that is to say...Uh...

Juniper: It's nothing, really. Just talked to him, that's all.

Minako: ...

Minako: Junie, you're a bad liar _and _a hypocrite...

* * *

**Minako Aki Ultimate Baker: **Level 1

_When I arrived in the kitchen to get myself some breakfast, I found Minako baking. She gave me a doughnut and asked if I was okay. Apparently, she bakes to calm her nerves too._

**Shared: Minako's Nightmare**

_Minako didn't want to tell me about the gruesome details of her nightmare, but it some way or another involved her getting baked alive while conscious._

* * *

Needless to say, we spend the next half an hour or so just eating in awkward silence. After that, Aki leaves to get something, while I decide to make myself look presentable first before going anywhere else.

_I'm lucky that I always keep a miniatur- Wait a second… Where'd it go? _

I continue to check my pockets, only to find out that all the possessions I had before coming here are gone.

_Well, I guess I can work without my brush. _I immediately walk over to the sink and look in the mirror.

…. _I look like crap. _

I flatten my hair down, using some water to make sure it stays down, before cupping some more water to splash onto my face. The feeling re-invigorates me, and I shake my head to clear the droplets. Running some more water through my fingers, I run them through the rest of my hair, attempting - and failing - to untangle some of the knots that formed in the night.

_At least it's miles better than how I looked before._

After making sure all my effort in cleaning myself was worth it, I walk back out of the Kitchen, hoping to talk to someone. At this point, anyone would do, especially Kuromu.

_Here we go again. Let's see how badly I can get myself lost this time!_

I don't even make it two steps out the door, before I'm immediately called over by Masashi, who was walking down the adjacent hallway.

"Hey Junie! Come here, I wanna talk to you!" She yells, waving her hands wildly at me.

* * *

**Would you like to spend your Free Time with Masashi?**

**[Yes] **_[No]_

* * *

Juniper: So, what's up?

Masashi: Well, I never really got the chance to talk to you in the storage room, and you look interesting enough to talk to!

Juniper: Well thanks, I guess. That's nice to hear.

Masashi: Y'know...If we weren't in this whole predicament and all, I'd ask you out to coffee, heh.

Juniper: ...Um...Sorry. Now's not exactly a good time to mention coffee.

Masashi: Oh shucks, I am _so _sorry. I completely forgot about your nightmare!

Masashi: Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Please tell me there's something I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it, I swear-!

Juniper: Woah, hold your horses, Masashi, it's alright!

Masashi: Oh...well, that's great! I thought I had ruined my chance to talk to you!

Juniper: No, no you're good! Don't worry about it.

Masashi: I got it! In order to make up for causing you distress, I'll tell you about my own nightmare!

Juniper: No, you really don't hav-

Masashi: I was placed in an arena with several of those foul beasts!

Juniper: Are you talking about Monokuma?

Masashi: Yes, there were several beasts and they were all holding rapiers, whilst I had nothing but a broadsword!

Juniper: Wouldn't that mean you had the advantage, because if I remember correctly broadswords are bigger than rapiers.

Masashi: Not really! I can't use a broadsword at all! It's too heavy for someone like me to carry and use productively in battle!

Juniper: Oh, well I gue-

Masashi: Well on with the nightmare! I was basically defenseless as all those vile beasts poked me full'a holes!

Juniper: Um...

Masashi: I would have been just fine with my rapier too!

Masashi: Then again...

Masashi: Y'know, a rapier isn't the only sword I have. (*winks*)

Juniper: …

Juniper: Uh...Are you flirting with me?

Masashi: Maaaaaybe. I mean, any guy can see you're hot.

Juniper: (*blushes*) You think so?

Masashi: I _know_ so. Take it from a guy himself.

Juniper: Huh? Where?

Juniper: _There's...no one in our general vicinity. Unless she- no, he means himself?_

Juniper: _...What gender is Masashi again?_

Masashi: You know what this suit's made of?

Masashi: Boyfriend material.

Juniper: …

Juniper: Okay then.

* * *

**Masashi Hayabusa Ultimate Fencer: **Level 1

_After making sure I was presentable I walked out of the kitchen and into Masashi. She brought up my nightmare, told me hers, and then flirted with me. I'm not even sure I can call Masahashi a 'She' anymore after some of his/her pickup lines._

**Shared: Masashi's Nightmare**

_In order to make up for bringing up my nightmare indirectly, Masashi told me about their dream. Apparently Masashi was placed in an arena of some sorts with a bunch of Monokuma's with rapiers, while all he/she had was a broadsword. You can guess what happened after that._

* * *

"Oh, well if isn't the two most gorgeous females- er, well, people, in this establishment!"

Kuno turns a corner, as Hikaru trails behind him, a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face. "You know, are you gonna try that on everyone this morning?"

I realize this is actually the first time I've heard Hikaru use his real voice. He's a tenor, it appears.

"Oh, morning, Masashi, Juniper." Hikaru greets us both in our respective voices, and I can't help but flinch slightly. Masashi, on the other hand, laughs it off. "Spot on, Hikaru, nice!"

"Hey, hey!"

Kuno frowns. "How is it that you can keep stealing my spotlight so easily?"

"I'm the voice actor, you're the espionage," he replies flatly, "You're supposed to remain _out _of the spotlight."

Kuno crosses his arms and grumbles, and I think it's because he knows that Hikaru is right.

"You know, if you really want me to stop me overshadowing you, how about you talk to one of them instead?" he turns to us and smiles. "I am in the need for someone else to talk to, anyways."

"Whatever. Go ahead."

Hikaru looks from Masashi to me and smiles. "Hey, Masashi. Would you like to switch partners with me, then? I'd love to take Juniper off your hands for a while."

Masashi looks at me and then at Kuno, and shrugs her- his? Their shoulders. "I guess I can trade a pretty girl for a pretty guy."

Kuno's eyebrows lift up, and so does the ends of his lips. "Pretty guy? Okay, _now, _you're talking my language."

I have absolutely no objections to the switch, because I'm getting kinda uncomfortable from all the flirting Masashi is doing anyways.

So Kuno and I quickly switch places and turn to our new respective partners.

"Can we get out of here before the both of them start flirting again?" I quickly ask, trying to hide my anxiousness.

Hikaru nods, and as we leave, I can already hear the two start flirting.

"You know, I know a lot of languages. But I wouldn't mind learning another tongue."

...Ugh.

* * *

**Would you like to spend your Free Time with Hikaru?**

**[Yes] **_[No]_

* * *

Juniper: I'd like to thank you for getting me out of there, because I don't think I could have lasted much more of Masashi's compliments without dying of embarrassment.

Hikaru: You should have seen her _yesterday_, before the nightmares.

Juniper: Was she worse than she is now, because I really don't think I can imagine that.

Hikaru: I'll be polite and not give you another nightmare, then, heh.

Hikaru: To be honest, though, these nightmares aren't just ridiculous, they're straight-up nonsensical. I'm surprised anyone's really affected by...it…

Juniper: Yeah, I know. One of the worst thing about these nightmares is how ironic they are.

Hikaru: Yeah…Ironic.

Juniper: What, was your nightmare anyways? I'm kind of curious.

Hikaru: …

Hikaru: (*in Juniper's voice*) I don't think it's best for me to ask Hikaru right now. He doesn't seem to be in the best of moods.

Juniper: (*shudders*) Ok, that's really creepy, but I have to admit… It's extremely cool how you can do that.

Hikaru: (*still imitating*) Should I continue to compliment Hikaru? It doesn't seem like he's enjoying the-

Hikaru: (*back to normal voice*) Tch. Nevermind. I'll...I'll just tell you.

Hikaru: You know what's a hostage situation, right?

Juniper: Sure, it's where someone kidnaps someone close to their target in exchange for something from their target, right?

Hikaru: Yes...Now, imagine you have to brew a pot of coffee to save your target.

Juniper: Well, I'd do it on-the-spot-

Hikaru: And being _physically _unable to even touch a coffee machine.

Juniper: What? Then how would I save my target? I can't brew coffee without a coffee machine!

Hikaru: Exactly. Now, take that situation, replace you with me, and imagine not having your voice.

Juniper: Oh, so your nightmare was a situat-

Hikaru: It was worse than a situation like that.

Hikaru: I was up on stage, couldn't talk, and my family and friends were tortured before my eyes.

Hikaru: The escape clause? Speak.

Hikaru: I strained my throat out, nearly tore out my vocal chords just to say something, and nothing.

Hikaru: Nothing comes out.

Juniper: ...I'm really sorry for bringing it up, I had no right to ask you what your nightmare was

Hikaru: It's alright, I just need to be alone for a bit….. You could go eat lunch or something, just give me some time by myself.

Juniper: Oh gosh, I'm sorry I'm really sorry-

Hikaru: Junie. (*grabs her by the shoulders*) It's okay. You're fine, alright?

Juniper: O-Oh...

Hikaru: Honestly, it's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I forgive you, alright?

Juniper: ...Alright. I'm still sorry.

Hikaru: I know you are. Take care, alright?

* * *

**Hikaru Adachi Ultimate Voice Actor: **Level 1

_After enduring several embarrassing pick up lines from Masashi, Hikaru saved me from dying at the hands of embarrassment with a reasonable, if mildly apologetic from me, talk._

**Shared: Hikaru's Nightmare**

_I accidentally pressured Hikaru into telling me about the nightmare Monokuma gave him as a motive. Apparently some of his friends and family were taken in a hostage situation, and the kidnappers demands were for him to voice act. He wasn't able to save them, because his vocal chords weren't working._

* * *

As Hikaru left, I pondered my next move, until the sound of my stomach rumbling expelled all the plans I had just made.

_Okay, so at least I know what I want to do...But how do I get back to the kitchen again?_

I start to walk. If anything, at least I'd be getting somewhere, right?

Me and my big mouth.

After walking for what feels like hours, I stop walking as my face comes into contact with a wall. Rubbing my eyes to clear them of stars, I look around to realize I've ended up in the Laundry Room.

"THIS IS JUST FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC!"

The door opens as I'm still infuriated over my complete lack of directional skills. I can't contain my surprise as I realize who it is that walks in.

"...Is now a bad time, private?" Kuromu asks, an eyebrow raised.

* * *

_A/N: I don't have much to stay in this Author's note other than the fact that the first murder will be relatively soon. Don't worry about having to read another 6 chapters before it happens, it definitely won't take that long._

_QOTC: Now that we've made it a bit further into the story, what ships to you honestly think will happen throughout the course of the story._

Chapters 1-4

_Shooter51- Thanks for all the reviews, I'm extremely grateful! _

Chapter 8

_Guest: Well I guess that your suspicion of Takeru kinda holds some ground, because of the whole never trust the nice guy schtick. _

_Yeah, I've been seeing lots of support for JuniperxKuromu, and I can see the logic behind it. I won't say if that's who she ends up with or not, you'll just have to wait until it happens in the story._

_Also now that the story has kinda opened up, you'll start seeing more and more interactions between all of the characters. _

_Oh and what does everyone think of the unlikely friendship of Chiko, Arata, and Art?_

_SethRollinsandBoDallas: Well get ready to thank the Gods again! This story won't be stopping any time soon!_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: You're welcome dude!_

_Also yeah, to bad someone snaps before 5-7 days pass. We don't get to write more despair nightmares because of that fact._

_HeroinOfDarkness: Thanks! I was really proud of the motive for this chapter!_

_Illwyn: No it isn't weird that Monokuma is your favorite character! He's just so ridiculously funny to not be __**someone's **__favorite character._

_Shouta Izukai: Well now that you've got a look at some of the other kids nightmares, what do you think of them?_

_Mike73:Yeah that was the main point of this motive, to give everyone an equal chance at having the chance to murder._

_FireDusk: Well yeah there's a chance that Chiko could be a killer, in fact there's an equal chance everyone will murder._


	10. Act 1-6 (Not-So-Safe-Haven)

_A/N: Alright new chapter! At first this chapter was expected to be written and posted 3 days from now, but I wanted to get this chapter done ASAP. I've been really looking forward to writing it, so I got started on it earlier today! I hope you like the earlier-than-expected release!_

* * *

Act 1 - Not-So-Safe-Haven

* * *

"...Is now a bad time, private?" Kuromu asks, an eyebrow raised.

I flinch. "Uh..."

"Have you lost your tongue?" He strides towards me, before grabbing my hand. "I _asked_ you a question, soldier, and I will not tolerate silence for an answer! Now answer me!"

There is no malice in his eyes. Instead, I feel something placed in my hand, as per the usual interaction. Still, given the fact Monokuma could potentially be watching, I play along.

I try my best to act afraid as I speak. "Yes, sir! I've lost my tongue, sir!" _Nailed it!_

Though he doesn't look satisfied, he lets go of me. "You are a very bad liar, and on very thin ice, Ms. Everett. Don't test my patience again."

Leaving, he slams the door behind him. I shudder, before walking over to my usual alcove. Draping what appears to be some tablecloth over myself, I proceed to read the note:

'_Tomorrow, we make our move. I do hope you've considered my proposition. Apologies for the meanness, as always. - Kuromu'_

"So, who's under here?"

The voice takes me by surprise. As does the forcible removal of the cloth from above me.

"Ahh, Ms. Everett, so it was you who was hiding!" Rikuto says, smirking. "What are you doing underneath there?"

_Quick, think of something convincing, think of something convincing-_

"I didn't want Monokuma to know how badly his nightmare shook me up!"

_Nailed it! Again!_

"Oh." He looks more amused under those sunglasses than anything. "So...you're still shaken up by your nightmare, I take it?"

"Well, a vivid nightmare about being brewed into coffee can do that to a person." I respond, almost too quickly.

"Would you like to have an impromptu talk with me, then? I should be able to help, my talent is helping people, after all."

* * *

**Would you like to spend your Free Time with Rikuto?**

**[Yes] **_[No]_

* * *

Rikuto: So Ms. Everett, how exactly did your nightmare go?

Juniper: Don't you already know? I mean it was revealed to everyone through that stupid bear.

Rikuto:(*shakes head*) I know that I was there, but it's probably a good idea for you to try to remember it and to get over it.

Rikuto: If you don't face it, you could end up having that nightmare even after this motive is over.

Juniper:(*shudders*) I guess that makes sense, and I never want to have that nightmare.

Juniper: Okay, so I woke up inside a huge coffee pot.

Juniper: The coffee poured out of the machine and covered me in burning hot coffee, and I was conscious for the whole thing.

Juniper: There, I said it. Now what?

Rikuto: Interesting... Have you ever had nightmares of these sort before?

Rikuto: Not specifically, I mean, as a general feeling of helplessness.

Juniper: Not really, this whole hopeless nightmare thing is all new to me.

Rikuto: Well, Ms. Everett, even though remembering the nightmare brings you discomfort, you must remember that, that's all it is… A nightmare.

Juniper: It's not that easy! Every time I think about it, I can practically feel the coffee burning on my skin!

Rikuto: That might be the case, but that's because you are letting this fear of this dream control you.

Rikuto: I can give you an example of someone overcoming their nightmare and not even letting it affect them.

Juniper: Really? Someone here wasn't affected by this motive?

Rikuto: Yes, I wasn't affected, because I didn't let the fear control me after I woke up.

Rikuto: The nightmare Monokuma gave me was quite terrifying at the time, but once I woke up, I realized it was a dream and pushed away my fear.

Juniper: Then...what exactly was your nightmare, if you don't mind me asking?

Rikuto: Well, I was placed in my office, and every single one of the major clients I've helped over the years came back with new, terrifying problems.

Juniper: That doesn't sound too ba-

Rikuto: It wasn't… or at least it wasn't until they started to get violent, when they wouldn't listen to my advice.

Rikuto: So, they pretty much tortured me throughout the duration of my nightmare, and at the end they literally tore me apart.

Juniper: (*shudders*) Umm… Can we please stray away from this topic?

Juniper: How about we talk about you? How'd you become a psychiatrist?

Rikuto: Well, ever since I was a kid, I've always been the kind of person that likes to help others. Rikuto: I started off helping family members with small problems, and it slowly grew to the point where I was helping anyone who asked.

Juniper: (*head starts to droop*)

Rikuto: I grew to love the warm feeling I would get when I helped others with their probl-

Rikuto: Uhh… Ms. Everett? I know my story might be boring, but it's rude to go to sleep in the middle of it after you're the one that asked about it.

Juniper: (*snaps awake*) Wha- OH! I'm really sorry, but I didn't get much sleep last night due to that nightmare.

Juniper: Actually, can I ask you to do me a favor?

Rikuto: Why of course, Ms. Everett! What do you need me to do?

Juniper: Well a few of us have come up with a plan to combat these nightmares.

Juniper: I'm not entirely sure that it'll work so I want to test it out for them.

Juniper: So I'm going to fall asleep here, and as soon as I show signs of having a nightmare I want you to try and wake me up.

Rikuto: And what do I do if you don't wake up when I try?

Juniper: Well, I'd like you to please take me back to the laundry room, so my so called 'room mates' won't worry about me.

Juniper: Can I trust you to do this for me?

Rikuto: Of course you can. Leave it to me.

Juniper: Great...Can you talk some more?

RIkuto: Well, of course I can too. You see, my-

Juniper: (*snores*)

Rikuto: ...I'm both amused and mildly insulted.

* * *

**Rikuto Kazuo Ultimate Psychiatrist: **Level 1

_Rikuto almost caught me reading Kuromu's letter, but I was able to give a convincing enough lie to get him off my case about it. He offered to host a therapy session for me, which somehow ended up with him telling me how he became a psychiatrist. I needed to go to sleep, so I asked him to help me test out Chiko's plan._

**Shared: Rikuto's Nightmare**

_Apparently, Rikuto's nightmare was about him being confronted by his old major clients. They all had new problems and wouldn't listen to his advice. After a while of pestering him, they got physical and started to torture him, and finally they literally tore him apart. Even though he was scared in the dream, it seems to have not affected him in the world of the awake._

* * *

_**LET THE NIGHTMARES RESUME**_

_**Juniper Everett, the Ultimate Barista **__has been condemned_

_Commencing Despair Nightmare_

* * *

_Oh no, not this again._

_I counted myself lucky that I wasn't in a fully enclosed space this time. The alternative wasn't much better, though._

_I seemed to be trapped in a tower of some sort - there was a large dome above my head, and while I could move most of my body, my feet were rooted to the ground of sorts._

_What was going on?_

_The answer came in the form of gears turning every which way, and the sound of metal creaking_

_With one turn of the dome above me, I felt my feet get filleted._

_Oh crap. I was stuck in a coffee grinder- YEOWCH!_

* * *

_DAILY GRIND_

_If only you could hear me then._

_Right now, just recounting the nightmare, I wish I could have told you my thoughts then were clear, coherent, and were something along the lines of convincing myself that I was only trapped in a nightmare._

_But it was more like, "OHGODWHYAREYOUDOINGTHISITHURTSITHURTS-"_

_Yeah...Not my proudest moment._

_My body kept shunting down as I felt more and more of my legs be completely pulverized. First, I lost all feeling in my feet, then my legs._

_I screamed and flailed, but I was trapped._

_And then I-_

_I…_

_Nothing._

_Just...Nothing._

_...Huh?_

* * *

"**Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. Attention all students! A body has been discovered! A Class Trial will begin in a few hours, so please spend this time wisely."**

That is the first thing I hear after I regain consciousness - in the Laundry Room, no less.

Man…What a horrible alarm clock.

Shocked gasps come from all around the room, revealing that my roommates had made it back. Aki has a mildly dazed look on her face, but otherwise, everyone looks fine.

_So who died?_

I quickly jump to my feet and run to the door. Opening it outwards, I feel the door shake violently all of a sudden, pushing me to the side a bit - apparently, someone's crashed into it.

Walking around it to see who was the unlucky guy - or girl - or Masashi - who was on the receiving end of an accidental running gag, I feel the girls scatter out as well, all of us looking down at Rikuto, who was rubbing his head, his sunglasses askew.

Shaking his head free of any stars, he gestures to all of us with a panicked expression. "Hurry up! We need to find out what happened! I saw a few people heading in the direction of the library!"

"Right!" And with that, the rest of us followed as Rikuto pressed on.

Turning a corner, we reached the door that led into the library. Throwing it open, we entered to a sea of the rest of the students - and one corpse.

"Oh my god." I put my hands to my mouth. _Him?!_

* * *

_Lying against a table at an odd angle was one of the people I had been exposed to for the last few days. He had multiple stab wounds decorating his abdomen, and a kitchen knife was very visibly protruding from one of them. Pink blood stained the surrounding area, and coated the incisions made on his body, as his eyes stared lifelessly towards us._

_But what was most shocking was his identity - of everyone trapped, he was the last person I ever expected to get killed._

_**Kuromu Giriken**__ \- the __**Ultimate Cadet**__ \- is dead_.

* * *

_**16 **__Students Remain_

* * *

_A/N: Bet you weren't you weren't expecting that! I've been planning this for quite some time, and to finally see it come to fruition is nice. Well, now that, that's out of the way, I'd like to say that the next poll is up on my profile! The subject this time is, "Who do you think killed Kuromu Giriken?"_

_The winner of the last poll "Who's Despair Nightmare do you want to see for the bonus chapter" is Namira Wolfe! Her nightmare will be written for all to see during the end of this Act's bonus chapter!_

_On a completely unrelated note, I'd like to apologize for somehow misspelling Mike73's character's name. For some reason our planning document replaced Masashi with Masahashi. We don't really know how it happened, but when we checked back on how to spell character's names, we saw this misspelling and used it instead. We've changed every misspelling over her name, throughout all the chapters, to its correct spelling._

_QOTC: Alright! Were you expecting this to happen, and did you like this turn of events?_

_Chapter 9_

_NanamiBagels: Yes, MonokumaxDespair=True OTP._

_I like all of the different ideas you have for ships, and I agree lots of them could work, but that doesn't mean they will but that doesn't mean they won't either._

_Oh and other people interacting behind the scenes might happen during a bonus chapter down the road._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: No, MonokumaxDespair is the real OTP! _

_Thanks for the praise!_

_HeroinOfDarkness: Yeah you're right, poor Juniper._

_SethRollinsandBoDallas: Well I'm extremely glad to see that people are liking this story! _

_Shouta Izukai: Well if you thought those nightmares were interesting, what do you think about these?_

_Mike73: Well I like Masashi! She's extremely fun to write, and is probably one of my favorite characters in the cast._

_And again sorry for misspelling Masashi._

_Ilwyn: You might never know if Masashi has a thing for Juniper or if s/he was just being a flirt!_


	11. Act 1-7 (Investigation Time)

_A/N: So far people think that Minako killed Kuromu. She has three votes while Art and Rikuto have one. If you'd like to vote, go on my profile and give your input as to who you think offed Kuromu._

* * *

Act 1 - Not-So-Safe-Haven

* * *

"**Ooooooh nooooooooo! Someone offed my second-hand man, whateveeeer shall I do?" **We all turn at the sudden voice.

Monokuma's paws press against his face in a semi-shocked pose; even though he's a plushie, I swear I can just feel the intense sarcasm radiating off of him. **"OOOOoooooHHHH THE HUMANIT-" **He stops suddenly and starts coughing. **"Pooh! I can't keep the act up. Good job to whoever had the guts to kill him!"**

Rudy looks at Monokuma with hatred in her eyes. "How could you say that?! Wasn't he your ally to begin with?"

Monokuma brings his paws to his mouth and starts giggling. **"Didn't really care about the guy. He was just 'hired' help, and by extension, expendable!" **

Kanzaki, who was currently trying to push Takeru off of him, turns towards Monokuma with a smile. "So, you didn't like him, huh, and he was 'hired' help?"

He puts his hands on Takeru's head and pushes him to the ground. "Though, might I ask… what exactly do you mean by 'hired help'?"

Monokuma tilts his head and his smile grows wider, if that's even possible. **"Well, since he's dead, I might as well spill the beans - Kuromu was only doing this because I was forcing him to! I kidnapped his parents and used them as leverage and everything!"**

Yama steps away from the group and towards Monokuma. "That's messed up! Does that mean that he was in the same boat as all of us?"

"**Upupupupupu...You're correct, and one of you clever bastards did him in!" **He continues to chuckle. **"I'll actually tell you something about him! He was a traitor, that was conspiring with little miss Barista over there to take me out!"**

Suddenly, all attention is on me, and I shift around on my feet uncomfortably. "H-Hang on, it's not what you think it is! Kuromu, he...he just- I can explain, okay?!"

"You'd better!" Arata growls. "Whadaya mean, it's not what you think, eh?"

"At the beginning of this farce, I wanted answers, and I pressed the 'Call Monokuma' button to get the stupid bear to come out and explain some things to me."

"**You know, I'm still here." **Monokuma looks directly at me and frowns, or at least, I think it's a frown. **"That really hurt my feelings, Junie-**_**channnnnnn**_**!"**

I quickly decide to ignore him and continue with my explanation. "Instead of the bear, Kuromu showed up, and I started yelling at him."

Rudy looks at me as though she were worried. "Wasn't that kind of a dangerous thing to do? I mean he could have killed you for insubordination."

I scratch the back of my head apprehensively. "Well, I wasn't really thinking about that at the time, I was… kinda-sorta-really-overwhelmingly angry. But anyways, apparently, Kuormu was looking for someone to stand up to him, because when he left, he secretly gave me a note."

Rikuto seems to come to a conclusion. "So that's why you were underneath that cloth when I found you yesterday, I take it?"

"Pretty much… I wasn't really going to take him up on the offer to join him - just kept the thought in mind." I concluded.

Aki looks around the room kind of awkwardly. "Okay then, well, that's cleared, soooo… what now? Should we start getting ready for the class trial?"

"**Simple. All of you bastards have asses, right?" **As some of us nod uncertainly, he shrugs, before pointing at Kuromu's corpse with one paw, and the door with the other. **"Then get them either to Private Pyle over there, or out the open door for some investigating. Honestly, if you still need **_**me **_**to tell you all what to do, I'm starting to think I picked the wrong idiots to oversee!"**

"Picked?" Chiko catches on, stepping forward. "What do you-"

"**Oops! Said too much there! Well, whatever, just get on with it! I promise to be super-special extra nice and give you a present if you do!"**

"Done." Kanzaki grabs Takeru by his collar, before hoisting him up until his feet don't touch the ground. "Now, start talking. What information do _you _know?"

The rest of us agree to split up and search around. I find myself deciding to stick around the scene of the crime.

* * *

**Investigation Time! Acquire Truth Bullets!**

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Monokuma File #1==**_

_Victim: Kuromu Giriken. Estimated Time of Death: 0100 hours. Cause of Death: Multiple organ perforation, leading to blood loss._

_So to put this in simpler terms he was stabbed over and over until he bled to death. Ugh… What a horrible way to die._

* * *

I suppose I should explain what this is, yeah?

My Electro-ID's registered what appears to be a 'truth bullet': evidence related to the case compressed into a handy little bullet-case, stored in the tab of the same name in my device. Why the form of a bullet I do not know, but it must be related… somehow. Right?

Apparently, the truth bullet tab on my ElectroID let's me choose between group and private. It seems that If I choose to, I can keep a piece of evidence up my sleeve to give me an edge in the class trial.

With a shudder, I approach Kuromu's newly-dead corpse. It's hard to believe that he, one of the most well-built people in this establishment, died so quickly, but I guess he was only human…

_Brr… There's a chill in the air._

Steeling myself, I bend down to take a closer look. And as it turns out, I'm not the only one.

Namira is gently probing the obvious wounds on the front of his body, while Yuki is checking around the rest of his figure - presumably to find any other possible methods of killing him.

Deciding to look let them handle the wounds, I turn my attention to the rest of his body. His eyes were still open, so I quickly reach out and close them.

_Rest in peace, Kuromu._

Looking down, my eyes lingered on his right hand, which appeared to be clenched around something. Bending down, I test his fingers - stone-cold and very hard to move.

"Rigor mortis." I hear Yuki state from beside me. "When he died, his joints and fingers froze over, so you'll need to use a bit more force to open it."

After spending quite some time forcing my own fingers into his hand, I adjust them, attempting to separate his ironclad grip. Finally, I wrench them open to find out that the object in his hand is…. something.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Circular Bloodied Object==**_

_Something that Kuromu had clutched in his hand; it's covered in blood, so I can't make out what it is, but if I had to make a guess, it would be a pin like the one on my apron._

* * *

I'm about to leave his body alone when something catches my eye, under his leg. I quickly move his leg over a bit, and what looks like a dying message is revealed.

"M?"

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Bloody Message==**_

_There appears to be a message in blood that was under Kuromu's leg that says 'M'. _

_Could he have tried to tell us who the killer was?_

* * *

"Hey, human, look at this. I think I might have found something interesting." Namira points to some of the wounds on Kuromu's body.

"What's up?"

"Do you see something wrong with these wounds? Because I sure do." She points close up at one of the wounds with a confused frown. "These perforations appear to be jagged, and circular in shape. More investigation on these wounds is definitely going to be needed."

She looks back up at me and points at the ground where blood is splattered everywhere. "And unless there's a place we can get blood that I don't know about, then this place is without a doubt the crime scene."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Namira's Autopsy==**_

_Namira says that the wounds in Kuromu's body are weirdly jagged, slightly circular in shape. She also mentions that the library is without a doubt the crime scene._

* * *

I take a closer look at the wound to see what she's talking about, when I see something weird in one of the openings.

I steel myself before quickly grabbing it and taking it out. I quickly realize I have no idea what this is, but it could be very important.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Weird Filing==**_

_It's hard to the touch, and very inflexible. I don't know what it is, partly because it's been dyed pink due to Kuromu's blood, and also because it's so small._

_Perhaps further examination of the scene will reveal exactly what it is._

* * *

I dust off my knees, stand up, and turn to leave the room when I hear something of interest from somewhere else in the library.

"Okay, artist, tell me all you know, or that secret I mentioned earlier might end up being leaked to the press." Kanezaki has a notepad out, and is staring intently at Haru.

_Ohhhhh boy. I can feel the murderous intent from all the way over here._

She crosses her arms and snarls. "I would have told you without the need for blackmail… I know next to nothing, but I do have an odd feeling…"

Kanezaki seems to perk up at the sound of this. "Feeling? Describe it, **now.**"

Haru flinches at the force in his voice. "Well, I was the first person to find this room, and ever since I came here today I've had this odd feeling that something is off. I just can't put my finger on it - either something's out of place, or missing."

Kanezaki waves his hand at her as to motion her away as he begins writing something on his notepad, it's probably what Haru just told him.

Deciding to mess with him, I pull out my ElectroID, open the 'Truth Bullet' tab and enter what I heard Haru say into the box that allows me to send a bullet out to the group.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Haru's Account==**_

_Haru states that she was the first person to discover the library, and ever since she entered it today, she's had a weird feeling like something's off with the room. Either something has been moved, or removed entirely._

* * *

Kanezaki takes one glance at his ElectroID, before shifting his gaze towards me, with the dirtiest look humanly manageable imprinted on his face.

Before he gets the chance to say anything, I rush out of the library, half-giggling.

As I'm deciding where to go next, my ElectroID goes off twice.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Bloody Knife==**_

_The knife that was found in the victim's chest is approximately 1.5 inches wide, and 16 inches long. It also seems to have come from the kitchen._

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Pile of Ash==**_

_The flame grill over in the corner of the kitchen has some ash left in it, I don't remember it being there when I was baking up a storm last night._

* * *

Truth Bullets from Yuki and Aki, huh? Guess this will be much help later on in piecing together the events that lead to this murder...

Well, both bullets seem to be telling me one thing: _'Go to the kitchen.'_

So naturally, I decided to wander around the building, and somehow came to the door leading to the mess hall.

_Well, if that's not a Christmas miracle, I don't know what is._

Pushing open the door, I am greeted by a bear hug from Aki… and Takeru.

It's one thing to be hugged by a shorter girl who's only a bit chubby, and another to be hugged by- _Takeru, you're crushing my ribs, heave!_

"Oops! Sorry!" He lets go, rubbing the back of his head and smiling innocently. "I forgot how comfortable it is to hug people."

Aki, who had been sandwiched between the both of us, massaged her back. "Apparently."

"So, Aki, you were investigating here with Takeru, right?" I ask.

"Pretty much." She nods. "You've seen the truth bullet I sent out, right?"

I pull out my ElectroID and open up the truth bullet she had sent. "Yeah, that's actually why I decided to come here. I figured it would be a good idea to search for any more evidence that could possibly be here."

Takeru seems to perk up. "Well, I don't think you'll find anyone else in this building that knows this kitchen better than the two of us! So if you think you see something strange, call for one of us!"

With a nod, I walk over to the grill that Aki had described in her truth bullet, and quickly look over it.

_That's a looooot of ash. I wonder what could have been burned he- What's that?_

As I was looking it over, I accidentally bump into it, causing the ash to shift and reveal something pink.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Small Bloody Ash Covered Fabric==**_

_As I was searching the grill to take a look at the ash myself, I bumped into it and revealed a piece of cloth that had been buried._

* * *

"Ooooh what's this?" I hear Takeru's voice from across the room. He quickly pulls up his ElectroID and types something on it, and a few seconds later my ElectroID goes off.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Bloodied Rolling Pin==**_

_In the sink in the kitchen is a rolling pin, with very little blood on it. It placed in the sink in such a way that you couldn't see the blood without picking it up._

* * *

I look over at Takeru and give him a thumbs up. "Good job, big guy! We'll definitely find the killer if we keep finding evidence at this rate."

I slowly stand up and back away from the grill.

"Wait… That's not right." I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn around and look over at Aki, who is holding what looks like yet another bloodstained cloth. She looks triumphant as she says, "I knew it! I was doing a quick inventory of the rags, and I saw that there was one too many!"

She pulls out her ElectroID, and the appropriate truth bullet pops up moments later.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Bloodstained Cloth==**_

_I decided to take inventory of the rags in the kitchen when I noticed something wrong. There was one too many rags. Turns out that yet another bloodstained cloth was hidden in the pile._

* * *

"I'm not sure people will take that as a statement though…" I reason. "Did anyone else take stock check as well?"

"I'm not sure, actually. But you believe me, right?" Aki pouts at me, and I feel compelled to oblige.

"Of course. You wouldn't have any reason to lie to me." I nod, before looking around.

I take one last look around the kitchen before making a beeline for the door.

_Wait… I think there's one more thing I can ask about._

I stop in my tracks and turn. "Hey, Aki! You were in here baking last night, right? Can you tell me more about that? I think it might be important later on."

"Well, last night I decided to stay up and bake, instead of going to sleep and getting another nightmare, when all of a sudden, I passed out." She explains.

I shoot a concerned look at her before continuing on with my questioning. "Did anyone else walk into the kitchen, and did you happen to catch the time before you passed out?"

Aki rubs her head awkwardly. "Well, while I was baking I happened to look up at the clock and it said it was 12:30, but I'm not sure how much time passed between then and when I passed out."

"And what about my other question? Did anyone else come into the kitchen while you were there?"

"No, nobody else came in here." She nods, sure of her words. I thank her, before entering the details into a truth bullet.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Minako's Account==**_

_Aki testifies that nobody came into the kitchen while she was up late cooking the night of the murder. Also talks about passing out from exhaustion at sometime around 12:30 according to when she last checked the clock._

* * *

After getting that bit of testimony, I finally leave the kitchen, but not before I bump into Hikaru and Chiko on my way out.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, Junie." Both of them echo at the same time in Chiko's voice, and we all instantly break out into laughter.

"Still, catch you around, I guess." Hikaru adds on in his normal voice, and I wave goodbye as they do so in return. "Bye, Junie!" Chiko echoes, and I smile.

_Yuki and Namira should probably be finishing up with their investigation of the body. I should probably go check on that._

I walk through the hallways before stopping at what I think is the library door, and open it.

...This is the storage room. Damnit.

_Might as well investigate, I mean I'm here now, so there's no harm in looking around._

After investigating the cluttered room my findings turned out to be a total of zero.

_Maaaaaannnnnn this was a complete waste of time-_

In frustration, I kick a mop and send it flying across the room, only to catch a glimpse of pink as it made its journey.

I all but sprint over to it and look at it closer, and find a small speck of blood on the handle of the mop.

_Oh, hell yes. I knew this wasn't a waste of time. _

I quickly begin to type my findings into my ElectroID, but as I go to press the button to send I hesitate.

_This could be decisive… Maybe I should keep it a secret in case the culprit were to screw up. This could be the key to catching the killer._

I quickly press the private tab on the ElectroID, copy-paste the information, and hit save.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Bloody Mop Handle==**_

_I found this in the storage room. After searching for what felt like ages, I spotted a small trace of blood on the handle of the mop._

* * *

"Hello, what's up?"

I turn around in shock at the new arrival. Rikuto looks neutral, but his eyes behind those sunglasses betray his amusement - at watching me squirm, probably.

"Oh, Rikuto! I didn't see you come in!" I step in front of the mop, trying to hide it from his view.

He chuckles and walks towards me. "So, what are you hiding behind your back? I mean, you weren't exactly subtle when you tried to block it from my view."

"A picture of Monokuma in a seashell bikini." _Nailed it._

His face immediately contorts in disgust. "Why the hell would you be looking at that?"

"Uh… I just found it, and I'm just trying to protect you from needing to see it." I say with a twiddle of my fingers. Hopefully, that's enough to convince him.

I quickly change subjects before he can reply. "So, what happened after I fell asleep last night?"

He frowns, but his eyes are still as amused. "How in the world you fell asleep like that, I will never care to know, Juniper. But as for what I did, I tucked you into 'bed' first."

My hands protectively cradle my body, before I internally facepalm. _What am I thinking? Rikuto isn't __**that **__kind of person._

"What happened after that, then?"

He puts a finger to his chin as he thinks. "Namira, Haru and Aki came in soon after to sleep. I let them in, then stood guard outside the room for you girls' protection."

"You did?" I smile. "That's really thoughtful of you, Rikuto."

"Anything to help." He nods, before continuing. "I did leave my post two times through the night, though - once to check up on the defense force-"

_Defense force? Oh, right, Art, Arata and Chiko._

"-And another to go to the toilet. I promise you I came back as quickly as I could to protect you guys, though I don't think that was really needed, since it was Kuromu who died."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Rikuto's Account==**_

_Rikuto claims that when I passed out, he carried me to where I had told him I_

_had been sleeping. He then says he guarded the place until I woke up. He left his post twice throughout the night, once to go check up on the defense force, and the other time to the bathroom._

* * *

Before I can continue asking him any further, the speakers crackle.

"**I'm getting bear-y tired of sitting around doing nothing! Shall we begin?"**

"Huh?" I look up. "Begin what?"

"**Begin what? Weren't you paying attention? Well, of course, we're gonna kickstart the super-duper long-awaited class trial! Everyone, get your asses to the command center. Monokuma, out!"**

I frown, as Rikuto gives me a sympathetic glance. "Still afraid of getting lost?"

I harrumph, before moving over to grab his hand. "You're gonna have to bring me there, then."

My hand barely grabs his when he recoils, and the blush on his face is evident. "J-Juniper! We're a bunch of teenagers - w-we don't hold hands anymore!"

I chuckle. "Not so tough now that you're being teased, huh?"

He grumbles, before leaving. I'm hot on his heels.

As expected, Rikuto and I are the last two to arrive. The other fourteen of our classmates look at us expectantly, and for a moment, I don't know why.

Then I remember; it was Kuromu that got murdered… Meaning that Monokuma should be popping up from somewhere like he usually does, sooner or later.

Five minutes pass, and nothing happens.

"So, now what?" Yama asks no one in particular, as if to echo my thoughts.

As if on cue, the double doors that I could have sworn were never there nor opened before… opened.

"Don't you people ever take the damn initiative?"

The collective gasp that echoes throughout the room is interrupted as the new face who steps through said doors coughs loudly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in! You don't wanna keep the headmaster waiting...do you?" He asks, and while his face is serene, his tone is anything but.

"Wait, but- who… are you?" I ask uncertainly, over the deafening silence that followed.

He grins cheshirely, and his voice carries over across the din. "Ataru Inoue. Ultimate Lieutenant, reporting for duty in Private Giriken's place. And unlike him, I actually have a gun."

Taking what appears to be a shotgun from a holster on his back, he cocks it, before pointing at us. "You got twenty seconds. Get in the room."

* * *

**Ataru Inoue - Ultimate Lieutenant**

**Ataru is a fairly lean and lithe man, standing at a height of 5'7, weighing a total of 100 pounds. His well-toned chest protrudes slightly behind his immaculately-white dress shirt, worn over a pair of long, black pants. Dirty-blond hair falls to the back of his neck, while a bang of hair covers most of the left side of his face. The eye that remains visible is a misty gray, and is sparkling with what appears to be mischief.**

* * *

_A/N: There the investigation chapter is over! You can now officially start making your theories now that you have all of the evidence. So far only seven people have voted for whodunnit. So let's see some more votes! Oh and for those of you wondering about Ataru, I've already gotten permission from his creator, so don't worry._

_Question of the Chapter: What do you think of the sudden appearance of Ataru as Kuromu's replacement? For that matter...Might you know who he is?_

Chapter 10:

_SethRollinsandBoDallas: Well I'm glad you weren't expecting that! I like to keep the shock factor in my stories high, and unexpected deaths are a must to do that!_

_Shouta Izukai: Oh yeah these nightmares are terrifying, that's why they are so effective as a motive for murder! I mean nobody would kill if the nightmares weren't terrifying._

_Also you seems to be in the majority vote when it comes to Kuromu being one of your favorite characters. I guess he's just a likeable guy!_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Oh, and I'm grateful for your help! Your contribution made the story that much better._

_Also yeah, all of the kids nightmares were horrible, I mean it's supposed to make them kill._

_Mike73: Yeah, I knew Kuromu wouldn't last long at all! He was just to killable, he raised too many of the death flags for him not to die. Also trust me when I say this case is slightly complicated, and the other cases will only get bigger as time goes on._

_N__anamiBagels: Upupupupupupupu, Kuromu literally had no chance of living._

_Who do you think killed you 3rd favorite bab?_

_Illwyn: Yeah you and everyone else buddy, everyone seemed to like Kuromu. _

_Also, Namira's nightmare will be kinda gruesome, so I'm just going to warn you about that now before it happens.  
_

_HeroinOfDarkness: Muahahahahah all the ships shall be sunk!_

_Huh? That's the first time I've heard that, why exactly did you think Masashi would die?_


	12. Trial 1-1

_A/N: Alright, new chapter! It's time for the class trial for Kuromu's Killer!_

* * *

Act 1 - Not-So-Safe-Haven

* * *

_Okay...this does not at all look like what I was expecting it to look._

**Trial Room**

_So, this is the trial room, huh? There are a total of 18 podiums forming a circle around what looks like a throne. The room can only be described as one thing… Interesting. The room looks like it's right in the middle of a boot camp, complete with the flag in the center, a lake in the background, and what looks like a mess hall off to the right._

* * *

Well, there's something clearly off. One of the stands has a black-and-white mugshot of Kuromu, with a large X crossed over him.

"Okay, stop gawking around, people, get to your stands." Ataru commands, before going over and sitting down on the throne, kicking his legs up for emphasis.

None of us make a move.

"I swear, none of _my _classmates were like this when we entered, I think" he mutters under his breath, before pulling a megaphone from under his seat. Flipping it on, he directs the business end at us, before yelling, **"I SAID, GET TO YOUR STANDS!"**

_Jeez, this guy is worse than Kuromu was. _

We all scramble for out stands as the Lieutenant taps his foot impatiently.

* * *

_**COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!**_

* * *

Ditching the device, he stands up, and addresses us all. "Now, for the explanation of the Class Trial. This trial you will be hunting for Kuromu's killer! And yes, that means one of you did it, for those of you too slow to understand."

He glances slyly at me, and I shudder. "You are to debate on who you all think committed the crime, and once you're sure of who the killer is, we'll start with voting. If you get your accusation wrong, the killer goes free and all of you die, and if the killer is caught, vice versa."

He holds up what looks like his ElectroID and jams it into an indent on the throne. This causes our distinctly wooden stands to creak, and something starts happening to them.

Pausing to look at the indent that has apparently appeared on all of our stands, Kanezaki, to my left, squints. "Are we supposed to put our Electro-IDs in here as well?"

"Certainly. I think. Do you trust me?" He raps his knuckles against the throne.

I remove the Electro-ID from my pocket, and gently insert it. The whirring sounds that follow probably mean that it was now online, and hotwired to whatever the system all of our devices were likely connected to.

One by one, each stand emits the same chorus of sounds, before everything finally quietened down. Tapping a few more things into his Electro-ID, Ataru continues, "Let's get you lot logged in. Starting from the dingus with the sweet shades and going clockwise, I want you all to state your full name and title."

"Dingus?" Rikuto says, mildly offended.

"I said _full name_, jackass."

A grumble sounds, before he relents. "Rikuto Kazuo, Ultimate Psychologist."

Fiddling with her notebook, Haru continues, "Haru Kiyoi...I'm the Ultimate Sketcher."

"I'm Chiko Fugoya, the Ultimate Comic Book Collector."

"Yamako Wakamatsu. Mountain Climber, like the name would suggest." She crosses her arms.

"Takeru Honda! Super-Duper High School Level Candy Maker!"

Everyone turns to stare at him, even Ataru. In response, he gives a good-natured tip of the head. "What? It sounds much cooler than plain, boring 'Ultimate'."

I shrug it off, before realizing it's my turn and speak. "Juniper Everett. I'm the Ultimate Barista."

"Kanezaki Kanesaka, the Ultimate Reporter."

"I am Namira Wolfe, Ultimate Veterinarian."

"Kuno Okura. The Ultimate Espionage, of course." He declares with a confident smirk.

Rudy rubs her arm nervously. "Rudy Jemston, the Ultimate Jewelry Maker."

"Connors. Art Connors. The Ultimate Cowboy."

It jumps past the one empty stand and Kuromu's crossed-out one to Yuki. "Yuki Kawaguchi, reporting for duty as the Ultimate Police Officer!"

"Hika-" Hikaru pauses, and Ataru gives him what must be the death glare to end all death glares. Evidently, using Ataru's voice doesn't earn any brownie points.

Swapping back to his normal voice, he clears his throat. "Hikaru Adachi. Ultimate Voice Actor."

"Masashi Hayabusa. Ultimate Fencer." She- he- Masashi bowed.

"Arata Takahashi, the Ultimate DJ, yo!"

Aki ended the chain. "Minako Aki, the Ultimate Baker!"

One by one, our ElectroIDs beeped, before Ataru presses a few buttons on his own, silencing them down. Getting up from the throne, he takes a position behind the empty stand on Art's left.

An unearthly red light started emanating from the throne, before a series of projectors emerges from the ground. The sphere of glowing orange light centered around the chair expands in size, until it fills the entirety of the circle's exterior, the surface coming to a halt at the edge of our stands.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Ataru's Explanation (Personal Truth Bullet)**_

Takeru: So...what now- Hey!

Takeru: I can see _my words_ from here! Coolio!

Hikaru: But what if I- oh.

Hikaru: Impressive. Even when I'm using _another's voice_, it still registers my voice as Hikaru.

Rudy: That's the extent of the voice-recognition system?

Ataru: Of course. I think this baby's state of the art.

Rikuto: Pretty_ advanced stuff_, that's for sure.

Art: Nothin' like I seen back home. Whatever's making this go, it sure don't look like anything we've ever worked with, have we?

Yamako: Don't look at me, I'm a _Mountain Climber_, not a techno-geek.

Kanezaki: Well, I don't see_** a practical use for-**_

**==Counter!==**

Ataru: **You've got that wrong! **(Fired: _**Ataru's Explanation**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"It's official, doing that never gets old." Ataru sighs in content, leaning forward on the stand.

_What...did he just do?_

In the space of a second, Ataru had tapped a few things on his Electro-ID, causing a blood-red bullet engraved '**Ataru's Explanation**' to be fired. It makes contact with Kanezaki's chain of words, breaking the hologram to smithereens.

"Let me explain our proceedings nicely." Ataru continues, tapping another button. The bullet disintegrates, before reforming into what appears to be a FAQ.

"During this mode, otherwise known as the Nonstop Debate, you and your classmates will participate in a frantic discussion. Select your truth bullet by scrolling through the selection - premade for your convenience - and locking in your selection with the appropriate option," he explained, "Then fire at the argument you wish to refute at the appropriate time by once again selecting the appropriate option. Simple as that - it ain't rocket science."

You could hear a pin drop in the ensuing silence. We stare at each other blankly, and Ataru facepalms.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't care about you idiots. Just work with what you have - I'm sure you're all gonna have to learn, and learn fast - otherwise, I'll declare a null vote, and the killer gets away with it now."

He removes his Electro-ID, and walks out the door, but not before turning around with one final sardonic grin. "And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Not a moment passes after he leaves for real, before the seat of the throne opens up, and another familiar voice sounds off as a monochrome bear pops right out.

"**Upupupupupupupupupu! Ah, it's soooooo good to be back in lil' ol' me!" **Monokuma guffaws, and it is only then I realize why Ataru sounds so menacing. Monokuma's robotic voice is an amalgamation of voices - one of which, very clearly, is Ataru's.

"**Well, whatcha waiting for? Get on with it! I'd think even the murderer's getting tired of waiting this long to graduate!"**

"...Let's get to debating, then." Rudy murmurs.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Monokuma file, Namira's Autopsy, Bloody Knife**_

Art: So...how exactly was the bloke killed again?

Arata: Well, he died due to_ blood loss_, so maybe we should start there.

Minako: Well, in order to kill someone like the way he was, you'd need a _sharp weapon. _Right?

Takeru: That's right! So what was the weapon that killed him?

Haru: It's almost too obvious, but the _**kitchen**_ _**knife **_is definitely the murder weapon.

Rudy: There's nothing else that fits the bill. Awesome work, Haru!

As I tried to wrap my head around the frantic debating voices of my classmates, someone else had already decided to fire away at the contradiction.

**==Counter!==**

Yuki: **Your claim is under arrest! **(Fired: _**Namira's Autopsy**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

Yuki swipes her finger across the screen of her ElectroID and points to the evidence she presented. "I'd like you to take a quick look at Namira's work on her autopsy."

I quickly catch on to what she's trying to say, and decide to help her out. "Are you talking about the shape of the wound?"

Yuki looks at me and nods. "Yes. The wound in his abdomen, makes another piece of evidence look suspicious. Tell them, Everett."

* * *

**= =Select!= =**

_**1\. Bloody Knife**_

2\. Bloody Message

3\. Bloodied Rolling Pin

4\. Bloody Hell

Juniper:** I believe this is the right answer!**

* * *

The picture of the Knife we had found in Kuromu's body slides onto everyone's screen, and before I can say anything about it a picture of Kuromu's wound slides up next to it.

"Take a good look at the knife, and then compare the size of the knife with the wound." Namira pokes out the screen of her ElectroID and looks at all of us.

"The knife doesn't match the wound, so it can't be the murder weapon, it's much to small to leave a hole in his torso that big." I remark. "So I think-"

Rikuto: **I've analyzed your claim, and it's wrong!**

There had been quite some surprising things today so far. Add another one to the list, because when Rikuto said those words…

Well, instead of appearing as another chain of words, his sentence transformed into a sword, which cuts my own chain of words down the middle.

I step back as everyone else reacts in shock.

"Woah, what the frak's going on here?" Chiko curses.

Ataru-kuma's laugh can be heard as he looks at the confusion on our faces. **"Upupupupupupu! Looks like you guys just activated the Cross Swords section of the trial!"**

Kanezaki taps his fingers on his stand. "Another gimmick? What's this all about?"

**"I'm so glad you asked!" **Ataru- no, wait, Monokuma, pauses for dramatic effect, before continuing, "**In Crossed Swords, two people will have a one-on-one debate with each other, and you'll have to counter the other person's claim by arguing against them. Each side's words will be recorded and played out on the holograph, but this time, you must cut down your opponent's words as they appear onscreen, to continue arguing for your point. There will come a point in time where you will be able to counter the other's claim with evidence of your own, and when that happens, you're gonna have to choose the right Truth Blade to break through it."**

We stand in silence, Rikuto's blade still hovering in midair in front of me. Clearly, his motor-mouth explanation had left us speechless.

"**Oh, and seriously, don't look at me. I ain't so hot on the name 'Truth Blade' but the people in charge like it, I think," **he adds as an afterthought.

"Now listen up! There is still a chance the knife is the murder weapon!" Rikuto argues.

As much as I wanted to agree with him, I can't. There was something else that contradicted that.

_I know I'm right! Time to make him see the truth!_

A ray of green light shines out from the projector, before surrounding Rikuto and I, separating the two of us from everyone else.

He raises his sword. "En garde, Juniper!"

"**Ikuzo!"**

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: Weird Filing, Bloody Knife, Bloody Message _

Rikuto: Your claim that the knife ==/== can't be the murder weapon is flawed!

Rikuto: There's an easy explanation as to ==/== why the wound is bigger than the knife.

Rikuto: The hole in Kuromu's chest ==/== is circular in shape, correct?

Rikuto: That means the killer could have twisted ==/== the blade while it was still inside of Kuromu!

**Progression!**

Juniper: Why would the ==/== killer do that?

Juniper: It'd just leave unnecessary evidence ==/== that could lead to their conviction.

Juniper: Twisting the blade would cause ==/== nothing but trouble for the killer!

Rikuto: At the time everyone ==/== thought that he was against us.

Rikuto: So it's not hard to believe that someone ==/== wanted him to suffer for what they thought he did!

Rikuto: I've seen inside the human mind several ==/== times before, and it's possible for people to be that messed up!

Rikuto: _**I'd also like to point out that there's no ==/== evidence that he was stabbed with anything else!**_

Juniper: **That's all froth and no substance! **(Chosen sword: _**Weird Filing**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"What the…"

Rikuto backs up, as the word in his hand disappears, while mine expands into a picture of the filing that was found. He crosses his arms. "And how exactly does that prove me wrong?"

I smirk and enlarge it. "Well, this was found in the wound on his stomach. Now think about this…. How exactly did this get there?"

Chiko seems to perk up as he looks at the picture. "Well, I have an idea. It might not be correct, but that looks like it could have come off a piece of wood."

Kanezaki shakes his head. "Wood? Well, if the knife isn't the murder weapon, you're insinuating that it was something wooden? Care to explain yourself, hot chocolate?"

"Hey!" Chiko and I exclaim at the same time, prompting me to raise an eyebrow at him. He grins sheepishly. "Hot Chocolate's one of my favourite superheroes, don't judge."

Kuno crosses his arms and leans against his podium. "How about we debate on the matter? That seems to be the way we do things around here now."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Bloody Knife, Circular Bloodied Object, Pile of Ash**_

Kuno: If the murder weapon's not the knife, then what is?

Chiko:: If it's wooden like Junie and I think it is, then it has to be _really sharp._

Minako: The wound was jagged, so that doesn't really count. If enough force is used, the _rolling pin_ could be the murder weapon.

Kanezaki: No… That's stupid, the murder weapon was obviously _the knife, _this whole wooden weapon theory is a farce.

Rudy: If the weapon was wooden, couldn't it have been _**disposed of?**_

**==Assent!==**

Minako: **Yeast! I mean, yes, that's it!** (Fired: _**Pile of Ash**_)

* * *

"I think that might be what happened!" Minako literally jumps for joy as she continues with her explanation. "There's a large pile of ash in the grill that wasn't there earlier. That could easily be the remains of the murder weapon."

"That's a bunch of bologna - how are we supposed to solve this case without a murder weapon?" Art looks around the room angrily. "Unless this holograph thingy can conjure it back up for us?"

"Calm down, Art! If we are going to solve this murder we need to be cool, calm, and collected. We won't make any progress if we lose our heads." Chiko gestures for all of us to calm down, and then takes a deep breath.

"Well, at least now, we know for sure that the murder weapon has been destroyed. That means that something in the building is now a pile of ash...Why don't we think about it for a few seconds?" Chiko continues to be the voice of reason as we all stand in silence, deep in thought.

* * *

**==Logic Dive=**

_What was the murder weapon?_

The Knife in Kuromu's chest | **Something Wooden** | Something else

_What's made of wood that's been reported missing?_

**A wooden table** | A woodchuck | A woodchipper

_Where was it last?_

In the Command Center | In the Crew Quarters | **In the Library**

_What piece of evidence proves this theory?_

**Present: **Haru's Account

Kanezaki: **Reporting in is Kanezaki with the juicy details!**

* * *

"As much as I hate to give her credit for being right," he directs a glare at Haru, before turning it to me, "There was something off about the library - does anyone else want to guess what it is before I say it?"

"Do you mean the 'thing' that was removed?" I bring up, shooting daggers back at him.

Evidently, he's had enough with the staring contest, and clears his throat. "Yes, I'm talking about the 'thing' that was removed. That 'thing' just so happens to be a table… A wooden one."

"So you're saying that someone killed Kuromu with a table? That sounds pretty hardcore, and makes sooooo much sense." I can practically feel the sarcasm emanating from Kuno's voice.

If looks could kill, everyone in the room would be dead twice over thanks to Kanezaki. "I wouldn't have brought the table up, if I didn't think it was somehow involved in the murder. The table itself wasn't the murder weapon, no; instead, it has to be one of the table's legs."

Kuno scoffs. "I'll admit, one of the legs might be able to be the weapon in any other situation, but not this one. The legs are blunt - they couldn't have made a wound like the one found on Kuromu."

It took a few seconds, but what Kanezaki was trying to say clicked. "Wait a second...Kuno, he's right, and I have the evidence to prove it!"

* * *

**= =Select!= =**

1\. Bloody Knife

2\. Circular Bloody Object

3\. Monokuma File

4\. Bloodied Rolling Pin

* * *

_A/N: That's it for now, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to make, but school just hit me like a speeding truck. I've been up to my elbows in essays, and math problems, but now I'm back in the swing of things, and you can expect another chapter relatively soon._

_QOTC: Now that we're are a small bit into the trial, does anyone have any theories as to who did it, and how they did it? I'm interested in seeing different people's ideas._

_Chapter 11_

_Let'sTalkAboutMurder: Well I'd like to see you figure this out… The trial so far is meant to be slightly difficult, but not overly so. I hope you have a good time trying to find out who the killer is._

_ChiyoKoIbuki: Blackmail Haru!_

_Guest: Yes, it's sad to say that the Caps Lock character is dead for real, he will be missed._

_SethRollinsandBoDollas: Thanks, have I given enough clues for you to suspect anyone yet?_

_Ilwyn: Ataru is definitely badass with awesome shotgun, and also huzzah Class Trial._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Well get used to having him along for the journey, he won't be going anywhere for a while._

_HeroineofDarkness: Well your next Juniper ship might be coming up in a few chapters, so rejoice! LET THE SHIPPING BEGIN!_


	13. Trial 1-2

_A/N: I am terribly sorry for the wait! I will completely explain my long absence at the end of the chapter, but until then enjoy the extra long chapter!_

* * *

Act 1 - Not-So-Safe-Haven

* * *

**= =Select!= =**

**1\. Bloody Knife**

2\. Circular Bloody Object

3\. Monokuma File

4\. Bloodied Rolling Pin

Juniper: **I believe this is the right answer!**

* * *

"The table legs may be blunt, but that fact can change after you put a blade to it." I address. "Such as this one, perhaps?"

Kuno looks across the room at me and we stare at each other in silence. Suddenly, he

claps his hands together enthusiastically. "Alright, you proved me wrong, I knew you could do it! Someone as smart as you could easily figure this out."

"Uh...thanks? I think?" Slightly bewildered by his sudden praise, I nevertheless motioned to the hologram of the knife. "I think it's very possible that the killer used this knife to carve a stake out of the table leg, upon which the killer stabbed Kuromu to death with it."

"And pray tell...Just where would the killer get the knife in the first place?" Kanezaki asks, though by his tone, he probably already figured it out.

Even though he was using me to explain his theory, I still relayed this fact to everyone. "Well, that's an easy question - the killer got the knife in the only place that has knives in this building, the kitchen." Where is he going with this coy though?

He smirks, and it is then I realize a little too late what his plan was. "Good. Now, _who _was in the kitchen last night?"

My eyes reluctantly look towards the person in question. "I hate to put you under suspicion, but as far as I know, you were kinda the only one in the kitchen last night, Aki..."

Aki looks shocked by my accusation, but she quickly moves to defend herself. "While I might have been in the kitchen last night, that doesn't mean I was the only one in there! We should get everyone else's alibis last night!"

"Can't say she doesn't have a point there." Hikaru nods. "Still, if we don't have anyone else to turn to, then unfortunately, Aki remains our prime suspect."

"Fine by me. Let's take this to a Nonstop Debate." Yuki taps on her stand.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _Small Pile of Ash, Bloodied object, Bloody Ash Covered Fabric_

Takeru: Ooh! I'll go first! Can I go first?

Juniper: Uhh… Sure go ahead.

Takeru: I spent almost the whole night with Aki _in the kitchen!_

Takeru: I left the room late into the night to go hang with the Defense Force!

Chiko: Yeah, we can vouch for him. He was with us well before the murder happened.

Rudy: I was with Yama and Masashi in the storage room… If that helps any.

Yamako: You did great, but you forgot to mention that _Yuki was with us as well_.

Rikuto: I was outside the Laundry Room almost all night, I only left my post twice.

Rikuto: Once to _use the bathroom._

Rikuto: Once to _check up on the Defense Force._

Art: We can also vouch for the Psychiatrist, he paid us a really awkward visit last night.

Haru: _[Well I didn't see them when I came into the room],_ but when I woke up-

Haru: Junie, Aki, and Nami were in the laundry room with me.

Haru: So that means we all have alibis!

Minako: Yeah! So that means_**I can't be the killer!**_

Kanezaki: If I must admit, I was forced to spend the entire night with Mr. Espionage over there.

Kuno: Hey! It's not like I had fun either, we needed each other as alibis in case someone died!

Juniper: Wait… We all have alibis?

Minako: So that means all of us are innocent… right?

**==Retort!==**

Kanezaki: **Hold it! What did you just say? **(Claim: _**Haru's Testimony**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"According to what Miss Sketchers said, you weren't in the room when she went to sleep. So you don't have an alibi." Kanezaki chuckles.

"Slow your roll for a sec, Kane. Can anyone vouch for her?" Before I can even think, I start speaking. "Anyone at all?" I glance around the group with expectant eyes, hoping for some to speak up.

"Well… I can't vouch for her, but I can guarantee that Haru has an alibi. She was in her normal spot when I went to sleep." Namira clasps her hands in front of her as she speaks. "That means nobody else in our room has an alibi… Including myself."

"What? Explain yourself!" Kanazaki is quick to speak up, but not before he shoots a glare at me for the nickname I had just given him.

"Well, nobody saw me in the room since I hid in a very small and cramped place; nobody was conscious enough to see Minako enter the room; and Junie would have an alibi if Rikuto hadn't left his post." She nods her head to me.

"Wait, what do you mean...I don't have an alibi? Rikuto carried me to the laundry room, so I should be in the clear." I probably look as confused as I sound.

"Look at it this way: for all we know you could have been faking falling unconscious, and waited for Rikuto to leave his post to go attack the cadet." Kanezaki explains with a triumphant smirk.

I can only assume that I look like I've been sucker-punched after he has spoken.

"I could see you attacking him… You were angry with him earlier. You actually screamed at him, didn't you?" Kuno's voice is next to break the silence.

"Junie isn't the killer! There's no way she'd kill someone!" My heart swells with joy at the sound of Chiko's voice. "This is also a bunch of speculation! Show some evidence that she's the killer!"

Aki targets Kanezaki with a death glare, which makes it look like she is about to go off on him. "Looky here. Mr. Notepad! If you can't give us anything, then you might as well back down now, Pencil Pusher. Junie here wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Her sass level has grown tremendously, along with my confidence, and the shade of red on his face has never been this red at the one-two punch of admittedly embarrassing nicknames.

I'm about to turn my own sass level and back her up when Kanezaki starts laughing. "Alright… You want evidence that she's the killer? It just so happens to be right there," he says as he points to me.

"Me? What do you mean?"

My heart feels as if it dropped from a ten story skyscraper as he chuckles. "Miss Barista, may I ask why your apron is torn, and why it seems to be the exact size of the bloody cloth that was found in the grill?" Kanezaki gives me a wicked grin, as if he thought he had sealed my fate.

And to be fair, I think he might have.

Why exactly _is _my apron torn?

* * *

**Soooo…. This was originally where the chapter was supposed to end, but I've decided that this cliffhanger would be too cruel after the long wait I put you through. Alright! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"I can't say that I'm surprised by this turn of events! It's always the happy-go-lucky person that turns out to be messed up!" Kanezaki's voice is practically emanating arrogance. "At least that's the way things always are in my line of work!"

"I didn't do it though! There's no way I would kill someone, it's just not who I am!" Alright… I'll admit. That was a weak defense, but I'm getting kinda desperate at this point.

I just… My mind is drawing a blank! I can't think of a way to argue back.

Suddenly, several of the eyes in the room turned towards me, suspicion filling them.

"Yeah! If you really think about it, she has the most to gain by killing that Cadet!" Yuki's voice calls out.

"There's no way she isn't the killer! We just gotta discuss it some more and we'll prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt!" Yuki's voice comes out again but this time it's coming from Hikaru.

"It surrrrre is a shame such a beautiful young lady like her had to be the killer! I'll never have a chance at getting together with her now!" Masashi and Kuno say pretty much the same thing… It's kinda scary how in sync they are.

'_I… I can't take this… Everyone doubting me… We're gonna die!' _Before I realize what I'm doing my head finds it's way into my hands.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Arata's and Art's voice boom above everyone else's.

"Thanks guys! I don't think they woulda listened to me." Chiko's voice is next to make itself heard. "We mustn't jump to conclusions! We might end up convicting the wrong person and that'd be bad for everyone else!"

I raise my head and my eyes meet his. "Junie isn't the kind of person to murder in cold blood, so I'd like to prove her innocence."

"YEAH! Junie isn't a killer! She's much too nice to do something like that!" Aki puts her hands on her hips and smiles. "No way any friend of mine would be a killer."

Kanezaki arches his eyebrow and starts laughing. "Really? You wanna try and stand up against **my **reasoning? I'd like to see you try!"

Chiko's gaze slowly moves over to him and it doesn't waver. "Yeah, I'd like to challenge your logic. We'll see who's right!"

"I… I'd like to help. She promised me that she'd protect me, and she can't really do that if she's convicted as the killer." Namira claps her hands together and crosses her arms determinedly.

"How about this, you seem to have your four lackies who want to help you, and I have four people who like my line of reasoning… Two teams of five where we all have to state our logic."

This seems to peak Monokuma's interest.

"**OOH! I like this! Give me a sec, and I'll make something for you to use for this debate! Good job at taking things into your own hands Kanezaki!" **His pudgy hands quickly get to work on his own ElectroID and a light suddenly envelopes all the people involved.

"**Each team will present their argument together, and the outcome of this debate will decide the direction of the argument from this point on!"**

* * *

**=Logic War!=**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics.**_

_**==Begin!==**_

_Ammunition Loaded: Circular Bloodied Object, Weird Filings, Bloody Object, Small Pile of Ash, Rikuto's Account_

* * *

**TEAM 1, PRESENT YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Chiko: There is literally no way I could see Junie being the killer of this case! Hell, she was even planning on overthrowing the Mastermind with the victim!

Minako: Yeah! _Everything you have on her is circumstantial!_ If you wanna convict my friend you're gonna have to have some pretty solid evidence!

Chiko: Her apron is torn... So what? That's literally _**the only evidence you have against her!**_

Namira: Yeah! Junie also has a rock solid alibi! Rikuto carried her to the laundry room while unconscious and guarded the door! _**There's no way she could have went to kill Kuromu.**_

Arata: If Chiko believes she's innocent then she's innocent! He's literally the smartest person I know, and I trust him to come to right conclusion.

Namira: She is one of the nicest and weak people here… No offense Junie, but she probably _couldn't overpower Kuromu._

Art: I'm with these guys on the matter. Little missy doesn't have either the conviction, the strength, or the guts to wish someone dead.

Minako: And no offense Junie, but you couldn't even get away from me dragging you.

* * *

**TEAM 2, PRESENT YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Kanezaki: Alright, we should go ahead and cut to the chase._ Her apron is torn! That could have happened in a struggle with the victim._

Yuki: Even though she may be one of the weakest people here, _she could have overpowered Kuromu with the stake she created._

Masashi/Kuno: Yeah! The fact that she's a beautiful woman doesn't immediately prove her innocence!

Hikaru: (*In Kanezaki's voice*) Just like the person whose voice I'm stealing said earlier, "She could have_ faked her unconsciousness!_"

Kanezaki: And who knows, she could be faking her kindness. So anyone who argues her kindness is in the wrong.

Yuki: I'd like to add my own deduction on the matter. Ms. Everett seems to have had some of the worst dreams out of all of us. _So she has a proper reason to murder._

Kuno: Even if she wouldn't normally kill someone, the victim is part of the reason why we're here! So _that's another reason she would commit the vile deed_ that she did!

Kanezaki: Our reasoning so far should show that there are several reasons to suspect Miss Barista!

* * *

**Kanezaki, Masashi, Kuno, Yuki, Hikaru: Listen to your superiors! (Fired: Circular Bloodied Object and Rikuto's Account)**

* * *

The light breaks apart, before a spotlight falls onto Kanezaki again. "As you can see, our proof far outweighs any baseless claims you may have," he declares confidently. "For instance, this pin which we all know was found with Kuromu."

He snaps his fingers. "This is Juniper's pin. It even matches the one she has on her apron right now. How else could it have gotten onto the Ultimate Cadet?"

"But Rikuto-" I try to argue, but am interrupted.

"Rikuto testifies that he was supposed to be guarding you while you were sleeping. We believe him and you on that. Which is why, when he left his post to go to the toilet, you took advantage of the time to kill Kuromu!" Yuki shouts, and with a pang of horror, I realize there's nothing that can disprove her claims.

"Ok I get it… It's possible for Juniper to be the killer, buuuuutt where does everything else fit in? If we are really gonna vote for her, I'd like to make sure all of the evidence we have points to her and nobody else." Yama looks around at everyone and crosses her arms.

"Yeah! Our lives are on the line, so we need to make absolutely sure that, if she is the killer, we know what her movements were last night… We need to make sure that everything fits with her being the culprit." Haru pulls out her ElectroID and starts tapping away at the screen. "We should start our next nonstop debate."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics.**_

_**==Begin!==**_

_Ammunition Loaded: Chiko's Missing Comic Books, Personal Truth Bullet_

Kanezaki: Alright, so what exactly are we having problems with? It's pretty obvious that Juniper is the killer.

Minako: Well, if you're so intent on calling Junie the murderer, then I'd like to see your reasoning on how she got out of the laundry room without being noticed.

Yuki: Well, it's quite simple really! She waited for Rikuto to leave his post, and _snuck out while he was gone._

Juniper: That's stupid! Why would I take a risk like that if I were actually the murderer? He could have easily not left the entire night!

Chiko: Yeah, she's right! Why would she with a plan that could _easily backfire_ on her?

Kanezaki: Keep in mind, by that point we had already endured one night of nightmares. She could have been desperate to not go through those horrors again.

Juniper: I have another problem with your theory! How would I know if Rikuto left or not? He was outside the room. _**There's no way for me to know if he were to leave or not.**_

Yamako: Sooooooo…. Does that mean that Junie really isn't the killer after all?

**==Counter!==**

Kanezaki: **Listen up peasants! **(Fired:**Personal Truth Bullet: Gap under the Doors**)

* * *

**_BREAK!_**

* * *

'_Wait what…'_ "Wait… what?" I couldn't help but voice my confusion.

Kanezaki looks at me with a vicious smirk as he pulls up a picture on his ElectroID. "Your argument is invalid! Think back to the layout of the Laundry Room!"

I look down at my ElectroID and feel my heart sink at what it entailed. "Oh no...You can't be serious!"

The picture showed the bottom of the door to the laundry room, and the small gap between the bottom of the door and the ground. The view the picture showed made it easy for me to see the hallway outside the room.

"That… Is how you knew when Rikuto was gone! You could see his feet!" And with Kanezaki's words I felt all hope for our survival go out the window.

"HOLY CRAP! You're right!"

"How did I not notice that earlier?"

"You're going down, Murderer!"

"I can't believe you actually killed someone!"

"And I trusted you… I won't make that mistake again."

The voices of Hikaru, Takeru, Rudy, Yamako, and Rikuto sound out, one after another, and the tide turns against me.

'_Oh… oh god. We're… we're going to die.' _

"Alright! I believe it's time for me to sum up the case and show you all exactly how this little witch killed the cadet!"

* * *

_**CLIMAX INFERENCE: BEGIN!**_

_It all started last night, when Rikuto was talking to Juniper. Juniper, sensing an opportunity, pretended to fall asleep, allowing Rikuto to pick her up and bring her to the laundry room. There, she woke up, and using the space under the door, she kept a lookout for a chance to leave. Two came in the form of Rikuto leaving for the toilet and checking up on the Defense Force._

_During the first one, she snuck out and attempted to retrieve a knife. However, Minako was in there, baking. Deciding to leave no witnesses, she knocked out Minako, before taking her cupcake pin and a knife. She then proceeded to the library to retrieve the table, and using a leg and the knife, she fashioned a stake for Kuromu before going back to the laundry room to hide. Rikuto returned and saw nothing wrong, so he continued to stand guard._

_During the second one, she snuck out again, and met Kuromu in the library, where they had likely arranged to meet. There, she took advantage of his trust, and stabbed him to death repeatedly with the stake. However, Kuromu fought back, and she didn't notice that in the struggle, he had taken one of her pins - a dying clue for the rest of us. She then stabbed Kuromu with the knife to make it look like Minako had did it, when in fact, she didn't._

_Using a piece of her apron, Juniper cleaned herself up, before returning to the kitchen and burning it in order to hide any more traces of her guilt. Leaving there, she finally returned to the laundry room, and that is the progression of events that happened last night._

* * *

I… I don't know what to do. I _know _I didn't do it. There has to be a way to convince them!

My eyes slowly move over to Minako. She avoids my gaze.

I let out a small whimper and continue to look at each of my allies. Namira, Arata, Art. Each of them do just about anything to avoid looking directly at me.

Finally my eyes turn to Chiko, and well, he doesn't look away. But what he does is worse - his eyes are full of sorrow and regret as he shakes his head.

And just like that, I've been abandoned by everyone. They all think I did it, and there's no way for me to show them that I didn't. We've lost….

…

..

.

"Alright Monokuma we're ready to vo-"

_NO._

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics.**_

_**==Begin!==**_

_Ammunition Loaded: Monokuma File, Bloodied Object, Bloodied Rolling Pin, Small Bloodied Ash Covered Fabric, Weird Filings, Small Pile of Ash, Bloody Knife_

Kanezaki: WAIT… WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Juniper: I'm not ready to accept this! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE MISSED!

Kanezaki: What do you mean? There's no way we missed anything! You're the killer and we just proved it! Just give up!

Minako: I'm sorry Junie, but I don't see anything that could help you. Not when you tried to frame me too.

Namira: The same goes for me.

Kanezaki: Even your friends know you did it, just give up!

Yuki: Yeah, just give up!

Chiko: ...

Rikuto: Really Junie? You're resulting to a desperate last struggle? Listen Junie there's nothing we overlooked. _**There's no evidence left.**_

**==Counter!==**

Juniper:** I can't accept that! I just can't! **(Fired: **Bloodied Object**)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"We haven't explained the piece of bloody cloth we found in the rags! Where did it come from, why was it there!" My voice must sound desperate at this point.

I hear a gasp come over from Aki's general direction, but I'm too deep in thought to even consider what it means.

'_I'm not the killer… So someone else has to be. I just have to think!'_

* * *

**==Logic Dive!**==

_What question do I need to ask myself to find the killer?_

**How was the culprit able to frame me?** | How did the culprit kill the victim? | I dunno

_So, how was the culprit able to frame me?_

They didn't - I did it | **They had direct access to my apron and pin** | They managed to look and dress up like me

_Alright what else do I have to ask myself to catch the culprit?_

**What is the bloody object we overlooked?** | Why haven't they declared me guilty yet? | Whose alibi is the shakiest?

_Ok, So what is the bloody object we overlooked?_

Kuromu's Body | The Killer | **A piece of someone else's clothing**

Juniper: **I'm one step closer to the truth!**

* * *

I look up from my podium and around at everyone, and the killer of this case becomes shockingly clear. Not only did they have direct access to my apron and pin, but they also had a small tear in their clothing.

_I only have one last chance to clear my name...I better hope I've got this one right!_

I don't even realize someone else has exactly the same thought as me, until we shout it out.

* * *

**==Make an Accusation!==**

1\. Art Connors

2\. Rudy Jemston

3\. Kuno Okura

4\. Namira Wolfe

5\. Kanezaki Kanesaka

6\. Juniper Everett

7\. Takeru Honda

8\. Yamako Wakamatsu

9\. Chiko Fugoya

10\. Haru Kiyoi

11\. **Rikuto Kazuo**

12\. Minako Aki

13\. Arata Takahashi

14\. Masashi Hayabusa

15\. Hikaru Adachi

16\. Yuki Kawaguchi

Chiko/Juniper: **It's...It's you?!**

* * *

_A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but life blindsided me and I haven't been able to update. I would give all of you a long, drawn out explanation, but I really don't think that'd be good for my mental health._

_Here's a quick list as to why I haven't been able to update in the past few months._

_1\. My mom died of a Heart Attack_

_2\. My Best-friend/Girlfriend died in a car crash_

_3\. School literally almost consumed my life_

_4\. I lost my will to write this, and only just recently regained it._

_I'm sorry I kinda dropped that bomb on all of you, but don't feel sorry for me, I've had time to cope and I'm fine now._

_I'll try my best to finish this story! I hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfiction!_


End file.
